Nothing Left to Lose
by msrylvscmpny
Summary: What if Luke did shoot Dan. With the realization that someone may have witnessed the murder, Luke is left with no choice but to go on the run in search for answers. He feels he has nothing left to lose, but on the contrary, he's got everything to lose. LP
1. Chapter 1

**New fic, tell me what you guys think. :)**

**  
One**

"_Don't listen to him Karen, he's delusional." Dan tried to convince Karen._

"_Maybe you should tell the truth when I have a gun aimed at your head!" Lucas threatened Dan, pointing the gun in his direction._

"_Lucas, please just put the gun down alright. I can't… I can't…" Karen told her son feeling lightheaded, ultimately collapsing to the floor._

"_Karen…" Dan asked worried about to see if she was ok._

"_Do not touch her!" Lucas ordered. "Mom? Mom, are you ok?"_

"_She could be having a miscarriage."_

"_You stay right there! Do not touch her!" Lucas demanded moving closer to the both of them with the gun still pointed at Dan._

"_Lucas!" Dan pleaded._

"_That is my mother! I swear to god I will kill you." Lucas warned Dan one last time._

_Dan ignoring his warning, bent down in attempt to care for the unconscious Karen. Before he could even get halfway there, Lucas pulled the trigger and the gun shot fire._

------------------------------

It had been a little over two days now since that day, where Lucas lost all of sense of control and pulled the trigger. He knew in his heart what he did was wrong and immoral, but that didn't change the fact that it was Dan who killed his _real_ father, Keith. Everytime he began to feel an ounce of regret about what he had done, he thought back to the school shooting and what Dan had done, shooting Keith, his own brother in cold blood. With that image freshly embedded in his mind, all the guilt and remorse was quickly replaced with anger and hate.

Lucas and the gang were all still in the waiting room of the hospital. Karen had been unconscious since the incident and the doctors had to place her in a coma. They were able to deliver the baby via a caesarean but upon deliver, the baby was unable to breathe on its own and passed away shortly after. The death of his little sister was enough to have him reeling, but the whole Dan scenario, his mom still in a coma, it all had Lucas in an almost surreal mind frame. He wasn't sure what to do now or where to go from here.

He was scheduled for a court date around three weeks from now. Karen was his only hope for not spending any amount of time behind bars, but with her in a coma there would be no one to testify in his defense. Lucas just hoped that his mother would be able to wake up before then, or even ever at all. Not just so he wouldn't have to go to jail, but just so she can be his mom again, which is needed more than anything.

------------------------------

"I'm gonna go for a coffee run. You wanna cup?" Haley asked nudging him.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas answered softly.

Haley walked off to the cafeteria and Lucas looked back down to the same spot of the floor he had been looking at for what seemed forever.

Peyton sat back down next to Lucas carrying some treats she snagged from the nearby vending machine, "You'd figure having peanut M&M's, they'd have the plain ones." She complained.

Lucas snatched the bag from her and started to munch on them before she could lay her hands on any of them.

"Hey, I wanted those." Peyton whined slapping his arm.

Lucas knew she was allergic to peanuts, but she was always too stubborn and ate them anyway. "Peyton, everytime you eat 'em your head swells up to the size of a watermelon." He said annoyed, knowing they had this conversation like a million times already.

"No it doesn't" She lied grinning.

He shook his head in amusement, crumpled the empty bag in ball and tossed it in her lap.

"You suck." Peyton joked back

All Lucas could do was laugh and pulled her in for a hug as he stroked her golden curls.

Peyton scooted over in her chair and sunk herself into him. She rested her head onto his chest, "Everything's gonna be ok."

He knew it was something she had to say, but to be honest it didn't help him a single bit. His mother was still in a coma, his baby sister wasn't here anymore, he killed his biological father, and he was maybe, most likely facing major jail time. Just going through the number of recent events in his head, it made him want to curl into a corner.

------------------------------

_Two weeks later…_

Karen's status hadn't really changed much over the last two weeks and Lucas' court date was only getting closer and closer. His lawyer was urging Lucas to just sit tight and wait out the trial, being that there was no real hard-pact evidence to link him to the crime anyhow. The only thing prosecutors really had on Lucas was that he was there at the scene of the crime, but it was his place of living after all. Strangely enough, the gun he had used that day mysteriously vanished from the crime scene when investigators got there. Lucas to this day always wondered what ever happened to it but he knew he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

------------------------------

"Luke, c'mon. We gotta get going." Peyton yelled from outside the front door.

Lucas had arranged a funeral service for his baby sister. Although she was only here with all of them for a short time, he wanted to make sure everyone would remember her and get to say their last goodbyes.

He finally was ready and was walking out the door when he spotted an unmarked package on the doorstep. The only words written on the box were 'Lucas'.

"Luke, c'mon." Peyton yelled honking her horn.

The horn taking his attention away from the box, Lucas placed the box on the kitchen table and hurriedly made his way to Peyton's car, "Alright, I'm coming."

"I swear, sometimes you take longer than me. What took you so long anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Was just making sure I had my speech all set." He lied. He figured the package was just a gift from someone, he's been getting so many of them that he began to even lose count. He wondered though why the person would just leave it on his doorstep though, and why not just give it to him in person.

------------------------------

Lucas finally arrived home and dropped his keys onto the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and while doing so recognized the package sitting there. It was really late and he could've waited to opening it tomorrow but he thought what the hell. He finally removed all the tape, which seemed like an obscene amount and opened the flaps of the box. There was a card resting on the top of a bunch of styrofoam balls. He unfolded the card and read it to himself, _"I thought he may want this back. I hope you don't misplace it this time."_

He didn't know what to make of the message, so he just put it aside and continued to see what the content inside the box was. Once he dug through all the styrofoam, he felt something cold touch his hands. He pulled the object out of the box and he literally almost fell back in his chair. It was the nine millimeter handgun he had used that dreaded night. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and hoped that this was some sick practical joke. He began to worry if anyone knew what he had really done, that he was a murderer.

Lucas sat there stunned and terrified not knowing what this meant. Did someone see him shoot Dan and how did they even get their hands on the gun? He also wondered what this all meant now for his upcoming court date, was this mystery person going to speak up there, or has him/her already have? Spending any time in jail was not an option in Lucas' eyes. That was the last thing he or anyone close to him needed.

He thought back to these past couple of weeks and it seemed everything close and dear to him has been taken away, he wasn't going to let his freedom be one of them also. He figured he had nothing left for him lose, he was desperate and all out of options. He knew what he had to do.

------------------------------

He arrived at the hospital and made his way to his mom's room. She was still hooked up to a bunch of machines, but the doctors told him her condition was fine. It was only a matter of her waking up, it could be days, weeks, or months. He looked through the window of the door and saw her lying there so peacefully, he opened the door taking a deep breath.

He took a seat beside her and held her hand. "Mom? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I thought I should come here anyhow. Something came up and I'm may have to be gone for a while. I know that's the last thing you need right now, but I'm doing this for your and everyone else's own good. The last thing any of you need is visiting me in a holding cell. I promise once I get this whole thing straightened out, I'll come straight home. Hopefully when I do come back, you'll be awake to greet me…" He said trying to hold back tears. "I love you mom." Lucas added giving her hand a kiss and breaking down in the process.

He sat there for a couple more minutes wanting to savor the moment, not knowing when of if he may ever get to again. He gave his mom one last kiss on the cheek and walked out the room. He got in his car and thought to himself, "Ok, now for the hard one."

------------------------------

He drove his mustang into her driveway and looked up to her window. He could hear the music blasting from down here so he knew she was home. He let himself in and headed for her room, he tried to think of how he was going to go about this but he knew there wasn't going to be an easy way of telling her. He peeked in the room and saw her sketching away in her sketchbook, curled up in her chair just rocking her head to the music.

He knocked on the door and she quickly turned her head, "Hey you." She greeted him.

He hovered over her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"So what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

He slowly took a seat on her bed and threw his hands onto his knees, "I need to tell you something."

Hearing the tone in his voice, she set her sketchbook aside and sat next to him a little worried now, "Ok…"

"Someone knows Peyton, someone knows what I did."

"Huh, who? How?" She was now genuinely scared for him.

"I don't know, but I know someone knows now and they're out there somewhere." He replied still not believing it himself.

"So what are we gonna do now?" She inquired concerned.

"I think the best thing to do for right now is to just disappear until I can come up with a better plan." He stated knowing what her reaction would be.

"What…" Her face turned from fear to shock.

"There's someone out there Peyton who knows. If I don't find out who it is before they turn me in, I'm gonna go to jail for sure. I can't let that happen." He affirmed.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave." She responded on the verge of tears.

"Peyton, if I stay here I'll just be a target. I don't want anything to happen to any of you either." He said caressing her check.

"When we'll you be back?"

He couldn't answer that question for her, he didn't even know for himself how long he'd have to be on the run, "For as long until I know me and everyone I care about is out of harm's way."

He could see her starting to break down, he took her in for an embrace, stroking her back. "Peyton, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back, and when I do… you better be here waiting for me." He lifted her chin, "Peyton, I will always love you. No matter what. This isn't the end, ok."

She responded the only way she knew, giving him a passionate kiss. She tucked her head onto his shoulder tears still rolling down her face, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid and come back to me in one piece."

He wiped the tears from her eyes, "I promise. Once I get this mess cleaned up, you better expect that this will be the first place I come." He kissed her on her forehead, making his way to the door. He turned to look at her one last time, "Peyton, remember this isn't the end… I'll be seeing you."

Those last couple of words broke her heart, if it wasn't shattered already. She just hoped, prayed that this wasn't the last time she laid her eyes on him. She looked out her window and watched as he drove off, getting further and further from her by the second. She cupped the small mound on her stomach and cried uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next installment, tell me what you guys think.**

**  
Two**

Lucas made his way on Interstate 85, his foot glued on the gas pedal. He rummaged through the glove department… no luck, then the center console… not there either. Next, he looked up at the sun visor and finally found what he was searching for. It was the card that accompanied the mysterious package he received the other day. He turned the card over to its back and read the address to himself again, _Peterson's Prints - 3015 Atlantic Ave Raleigh, NC 27604_.

He figured this was the first clue in finding out the person behind this, the one who knew his little secret, which wasn't very little at all. He threw the card onto the dashboard and reverted his eyes back on the road. He caught a glimpse of the sign to his right, Raleigh 5 miles ahead.

------------------------------

Peyton opened her locker looking for her English Lit book. All she could think about was where he was, was he ok, if he ever was coming back. She had grabbed the wrong book twice already as a result and this time made sure to concentrate for the needed two seconds to grab the right one.

Haley came walking down the hall and spotted Peyton, who seemed to be poking around her locker like a mad woman. She figured she would see what's up with the curly blonde when an arm from the middle of nowhere pulled her into the nearby classroom.

"What do you think you're doing tutor wife?!"

"Brooke, what the heck?" Haley answered rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, you can't go over there." Brooke insisted.

"Why not? I know Lucas leaving is still a touch and go topic but…"

"Cause she's preggers. Duh…" Brooke responded sarcastically.

"Wait… what?" Haley asked shocked. "Does Lucas know?" She added concerned.

"No, but in nine months I'm sure he will."

Peyton stood at her locker grinning and shaking her head. "I can hear you guys…" She yelled out.

Brooke side stepped out of the dark room nonchalantly, dragging Haley out also. "Hey buddy."

All Peyton could do was laugh, "Come here." With that, the three left the hallway for class.

"So you find out who the father is yet?" Brooke smirked.

"Ha." Peyton answered mockingly punching Brooke's arm.

------------------------------

Lucas parked his car in the front of the tiny store, it looked simple enough, just a normal small town print shop. He opened the door and the bell on top rang, somewhat startling him. He looked around the store but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Can I help you?" The stocky man behind the counter finally asked.

"In fact yeah." Lucas answered walking up to the desk. "I got this card from someone and I guess they forget to write their name on it or something. I saw your address on the back, so figured you may have an idea." He continued handing the card to the man.

"The guy came by about a week ago, didn't catch his name though."

"You remember what he looked like, anything?" Lucas questioned trying to dig up something.

"Look mister, I got hundreds of people coming in and out of here daily. You can't expect me to remember each and every one of 'em." The man snapped back.

Lucas thought to himself, what's up this guy's ass. "Ok, well thanks anyways." He said about to leave for the door.

Before he moved what seemed about two or three feet, the man mentioned, "He did say something about contacting him at the Fairfield Inn if there was any problems."

Lucas turned back around to the guy behind the counter with a look of determination on his face, this was just the clue he needed. He thought maybe this would lead him one step closer in his search for the man in question.

------------------------------

The girls had made their way to Karen's Café for an after school bite, seeing that they had a few hours to kill before the game.

"So you didn't tell him before he left?" Brooke inquired.

"Of course not, what was I suppose to say, 'O by the way Luke we're having a baby.' Somehow I don't think that would've gone very well." Peyton came back.

"Good point."

"Peyton, you gotta tell him." Haley chimed in.

"I know. I'll tell him when he comes back, I promise."

"Well, if he ever does come back." Brooke added.

Peyton and Haley glared at her as if she had just jinxed it or something.

"So what can I get you girls?" Deb asked smiling. Since Karen was going to be in the hospital almost indefinitely, Deb took it upon herself to run the café while she was gone. She had before, so it seemed like the logical thing to do.

"Hey Deb." The girls replied in unison.

The three gave her their orders and Deb disappeared into the back area to prepare them. She came back a few minutes later and handed the girls their plates.

After munching down their food, Haley announced, "I should get going. I wanna catch Nathan before the game."

Not to long after she left, Brooke and Peyton decided to head out also. "Casa de Sawyer?" Brooke suggested.

"Ok." Peyton agreed.

The two got up from their table, making their way to door. Before the girls were able to leave, Deb waved at them, "See you girls later." While looking in their direction, Deb noticed a slight bulge coming from Peyton's midsection. "You ok Peyton, you look a little… bloated." Deb asked knowing it couldn't have been what she was thinking.

The two girls looked at each other stuttering, not knowing what to say. "Uh…" Peyton answered.

"It's… it's just that time of the month." Brooke interrupted her trying to put on a smile.

"Forget I ever asked." Deb replied smiling back.

The girls quickly made their way out of the café realizing that was a close one.

------------------------------

"Just make a left four lights down. It should be on your right hand side, you can't miss it." The man went on.

Lucas thanked the man and left the store in route for the _Fairfield Inn_. He hoped there would be something there, anything that would give him a hint as to who was behind all this. He started up his mustang and pulled out of the parking space following the directions the man gave him.

Back at the store, the man waited until he was sure Lucas had left and picked up the phone. "He fell for it, just like you said."

"Good work. Keep me informed if anything else comes up." The voice on the other end of the phone commanded.

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such the long wait.  
**

**Enjoy and reviews are always good. ;)**

**  
Three**

Lucas made it to the fourth light and spun the steering wheel hard to the left. _The Fairfield Inn_ was the next stop in his pursuit to finding out the culprit behind all this, which seemed a little ironic being that he was one also.

Finally reaching the top of the hill in the road, he could spot the fairly big hotel sign. He drove into the parking lot and pulled into a visitor's space. He hopped out of the car, walking towards the hotel's entrance thinking to himself, "Well here goes nothing." Before going in, he saw a pay phone just off the side of the door. He reached in his pocket searching for a quarter and put it into the slot. He dialed the oh-so-familiar numbers fixed in his memory and waited for her lovely voice to answer.

------------------------------

"P. Sawyer! I don't got all day." Brooke yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." Peyton replied short-winded grabbing her backpack, in the midst of her hurriedness forgetting her phone.

An instant after she ran out of her room, her razr started to ring. The nameplate flashing… _Lucas_.

------------------------------

"_You reached Peyton's voicemail_..._"_ Lucas hung up before the message could finish. For a split second he worried and wondered if anything was wrong with her, but shook off the thought knowing it was Peyton he was talking about. She was probably rocking to her music or had just forgotten her phone in all.

------------------------------

Peyton and Brooke stepped into the classroom making their way to their seats. Brooke was playfully poking Peyton's belly until she finally slapped her arm.

"Stop." Peyton giggled while glaring at her.

"Class take your seats." The teacher shouted over the student's voices.

The students all scurried to their seats listening to the teacher's orders.

"Yesterday I told you all to read chapter 8, and I'm assuming you all have." He stared at the class intensely. "Any thoughts or ideas?" He added scanning through the plethora of students.

None of the students dared to raise their hand or even look up from their notebooks, well except for Haley of course.

"Anyone?" The teacher continued looking back and forth through the entire class.

Haley was almost jumping out of her seat now, frantically trying to grab the teacher's attention. "Mr. Tillman."

He glanced in Haley's direction for a moment but continued his search. "Miss Sawyer?" Mr. Tillman said at last making his choice.

Peyton stopped her sketching and looked up at the teacher, "Umm…"

"You _did_ read the chapter Miss Sawyer?"

"Yes." She answered softly. After a long pause of her part, she finally began to give her analysis. "I think Faulkner was trying to express to us that there are some dilemmas and obstacles in life we can't even overcome."

"That's one of the interpretations." The teacher replied satisfied with her response. "Anyone care to take a stab at the other one?"

A hand towards the back of the room rose and the teacher pointed to it in approval.

"Faulkner in my eyes was conveying to us that no matter how insurmountable something may seem, triumph will always win out." The voice explained.

"Good work Mr. Graves." Mr. Tillman told the boy, clearly impressed. "Well that's it for today." Before the students made their rush to the door he shouted, "Make sure to read chapter 9 for next week."

Peyton gathered up all her things heading for the door.

"That guy really told you off." Brooke joked.

Peyton looked back into the classroom trying to put a face on the voice but had no luck.

------------------------------

Lucas walked over to the concierge desk and tapped on the bell sitting there. A few minutes later, a small-figured man came strolling out of the back room.

"Hello, may I help you." The man greeted Lucas smiling warmheartedly.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone who's staying here. Other than that, I don't really have anything." Lucas answered not expecting to get much.

"There was this mysterious fellow who checked in about a week ago. He was real quiet and to himself, but he checked out not too long ago."

Lucas looked at the man somewhat disappointed. "Well thanks for your help anyways."

The man's phone began to ring and he motioned to Lucas to wait a moment. The man reached for the phone to answer the call. Lucas roamed around the hotel lobby randomly until he made his way back to the desk. He spotted the guest log and looked up to the man, his back was still turned. He opened the book to today's date and saw that there had been only one check-out for today so far… _Mr_._ Daniels- Room 120_.

"Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" The man asked.

"Actually, can I get a room?" Lucas replied smirking mischievously.

"Single? Double?" The man continued.

"Single is fine."

------------------------------

Peyton searched through the Puck Rock section in the record store. Each Tuesday kind of like a weekly ritual, Peyton would come here and check out the new releases to see if anything caught her eye. Flipping through the albums she found the new White Stripes record.

"It's good to see someone here actually has good taste." She heard from behind her. "Peyton right?

Peyton turned around to see a guy who looked innocent enough. "Yeah." She answered confused.

"Alex, Alex Graves." He greeted her. "The other interpretation guy." He laughed.

"Oh, hey. I was wondering who you where."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I hope it didn't come off as if I was trying to correct you or something." He tried to apologize.

"No, it's fine. We all have our opinions right?" She joked.

"So your obstacle, what is it? If you mind me asking." He questioned.

"Huh?" She looked up at him again.

"In your life… your dilemma? What you said in class today."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Peyton replied cupping her stomach in the process.

"I just thought your reasoning had something to do with a life experience, sorry." Alex said. "Well, I just wanted to tell you it was fun debating with someone other than Haley. It was a good change of pace." He smiled.

"Well let's hope Mr. Tillman calls on me again." She came back returning the smile.

He nodded and walked towards the exit. As he was doing so, he turned back around wanting to add something. "Oh, by the way grab that disc. It's pretty rad."

------------------------------

The concierge handed Lucas his room key. "Make a left up the stairs, two doors down." He told him.

Lucas made his way up the stairs and following the man's directions found his room. Before going in, he looked down the hall, following the numbers on the doors as they continued to descend… 126, 124, 122… then finally 120.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, story takes a little twist.**

**  
Four  
**

Lucas lied in his hotel room staring at the ceiling. This had been the first time in a while where he some real alone time. For the first hour or so it was exactly what he needed, but as time went by his mind began to wander to places he had recently tried to erase from his memory.

"_What are you gonna do… shoot me?"_

"_Yes_._"_

Lucas violently shook his head, trying to rid the scene in his mind.

"_You stay right there! Do not touch her!"…_

…"_That is my mother! I swear to god I will kill you_._"_

_BANG!_

He awoke in a cold sweat breathing deeply. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 1:34am. He threw on his robe, grabbed the ice bucket and headed for the door. Leaving the door ajar, he made his way to the ice machine in the hallway. He placed the bucket on the tray and pushed the button. He looked over his shoulder slightly and noticed a few doors down the room in question. He read the plate on door to himself, Room 120.

The sound of ice cubes over spilling the bucket broke him out of his trance. He grabbed the bucket scrapping off some of the extra ice and took a few steps back to his room, but was compelled to turn back around. His mind filled with memories rapidly coming back to him and he slowly staggered to the room. He held his hand out in front of him and hesitated for a second thinking what could be behind the door.

Finally working up the nerve, Lucas placed his hand on the cold knob and turned it, or attempted to at least… it was locked.

------------------------------

The bell rang in Tree Hill High and the hall flooded with students. Peyton fought her way to her locker trying to actually make it to English on time for once. Once she finally succeeded getting to her locker, she twirled the dial hurriedly grabbing the necessary books.

Before she could leave, an arm popped out from around her locker door holding a CD. "I just got the new Interpol. You _gotta_ give it a listen." Alex insisted peering out from behind the locker door.

"Hey Alex." Peyton laughed. Shortly after, she snatched the disc from his grasp, closed her locker and continued her way down the hall. "K." She added with a smirk.

"Where you going?" Alex asked confused.

"Class." She replied a good distance away from him now waving the CD behind her back so he could see it.

------------------------------

Lucas walked up the stairs wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had taken a run to clear his head, hoping it did the trick. As he was about to enter his room he took a quick glance at the room across the hall, still wondering _what_ was in that room, if anything. He was startled when he saw the knob turn and the door abruptly opening. His mind raced with a million thoughts running through it, but that all was for not when he saw who the person was leaving the room… the maid.

Disappointment quickly set in, with a little foresight however, Lucas devised a plan. He couldn't help but grin mischievously clutching onto the towel wrapped around his neck. If everything went according to plan, he _would_ in fact get to see what exactly was behind that door.

------------------------------

Peyton sat alone in the dark art room drawing away, almost at a mechanically speed. Sweeping her pencil back and forth, staring intently down at her sketchbook. Just sitting there sketching and rocking to some music.

The door to the studio swung open and Haley poked her head in. "Hey I've been looking for you." She announced walking up to her.

"Hey." Peyton answered pulling out one of her earbuds.

Haley took a seat next to her taking a closer look at the drawing. It was of Peyton watching over her baby in a crib, the tragic part being what the baby was saying, _Dada?_ She looked at Peyton helplessly imagining what she must be going through. She noticed the CD case lying on the table, "Interpol huh? I heard they were really good."

"I can't complain so far." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Where did you get their CD anyhow? Isn't it not suppose to come out for like another month?" Haley wondered.

"A friend gave it to me." Peyton replied. "Alex? He said he knew you actually." She mentioned.

"Oh, Alex. Yeah, he did some tutoring a couple semesters back but he was beginning to get way to good at it if you ask me, even better than me." Haley joked. "He's a nice guy." She continued.

"Yeah." Peyton added.

------------------------------

Lucas peeked through the crack of his hotel room door, staring down the hall at the closed door. He sat there patiently waiting for just the right time to make his move. About 20 minutes later he saw the door open and the maid exit the room. She placed the broom against the wall beside the room and left the door slightly ajar.

Lucas' eyes glisten, knowing this was his opportunity. He got to his feet and slowly crept towards the partly open door. He looked over his shoulder and around the corner one last time making sure no one was in sight. He timidly stepped inside the room, unsure what to expect.

He opened his half-shut eyes and took a look around the room, it looked innocent and normal enough. Nothing seemed out of place and he couldn't find even one thing that stuck out from everything else. He took a tour around the room examining every last inch.

He got to the vanity and the first thing he thought of doing was searching the drawers. He tugged on the first one but it was locked tight. He tried the others, no luck. Lucas leaned onto the desk somewhat frustrated now, he _knew, felt_ he was on to something. He looked up into the mirror seeing his own reflection, he saw the guy before him but could barely recognize him. He just wanted everything to get back to the way they were before, before all the drama and heartache.

In the corner of his eye, Lucas spotted something sticking out from one of the ends of the mirror. He pulled out the object and nearly fell back realizing what it was. It was a picture… a picture of him and Keith. It was the one of them at his 6th grade's father-son barbeque. He grazed the image of his uncle with his thumb, a tear falling on the photo and exposing the contents on the back.

He turned the picture over and noticed the words scribbled on the back… _Wanna find out more? Taped under the desk is a key… use it to open the top-left drawer_. Lucas moved his hand under the table searching for the foreign object. He pulled the key out of its confinement and placed it into the lock in the drawer. He tried to compose himself before actually opening it, wondering what could possibly be in this thing.

He turned the key ever so slowly and tugged onto the drawer. In that very instant, a dart popped straight out the drawer piercing Lucas on the neck. Lucas grabbed his neck in desperation, but almost immediately dropped to the floor collapsing.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, pretty intense.**

**Remember, reviews are love hehe.**

**  
Five**

He sat unconscious in the dark, deserted warehouse, arms and legs tied to a chair. The man in the ski mask finished tying off the last knot and disappeared back into the shadows, leaving the lifeless boy in the room all by himself.

…

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, only managing to lift them halfway. It felt as if his eyelids were being weighed down with two concrete blocks. Unable to open them any further, he squinted trying to make out his surroundings, barely even able to see a few inches in front of himself. He attempted to stand up but soon found out he was bound to the seat. He called out for help, but the gag wrapped around his mouth prevented him from verbalizing any real words.

After a couple feeble attempts struggling and failing to free himself, anxiety began to set in. Before he could put another thought into his current situation, a bright, almost blinding light lit up shining directly in his face. Finally, the silhouette of a man blocked Lucas' sight from the intense beam. Lucas' eyes were still adjusting from the sudden change in light so he couldn't tell or recognize who the person was.

The masked man placed his finger on his lips as a warning to inform Lucas to keep quiet. He removed the gag from the boy's mouth, standing there for a few seconds almost daring Lucas to say a word. Lucas followed the man's orders and kept his mouth shut, not knowing what the man was capable of and unable to defend himself. The man ultimately moved out of his fixed position taking a hold of the lamp fixture and redirecting it towards one of the walls in the room revealing a flat screen TV hung on the wall. The man turned Lucas' chair so he was facing the wall now and headed for the exit.

Moments later, the screen on the TV turned on. Just a snowy picture at first, the image started to resemble something. From the parts he could make out they looked familiar enough but he wasn't able to fit them all together. Lucas stared at the TV screen intently, trying to decipher what was being showed to him.

------------------------------

"Fear, uncertainty, and even change. These are only some of the obstacles mentioned by Faulkner." Mr. Tillman stated to the class. "For your final I'm going to be putting you in pairs. Each of you must tell the other your biggest fear or dilemma, and your partner will give you a solution. Using your partner's advice you will try to overcome your problem. As Faulkner once said, 'there is no difficulty or obstruction unattainable, unconquerable.'" He continued with a smirk on his face.

The class grunted and sighed in unison to the teacher's suggestion.

Before they could protest anymore, Mr. Tillman gave out the pairings. "Brooke and Mouth…"

Brooke cheered knowing it would be an almost if not guaranteed 'A'. Mouth chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

"_Haley and Bevin…"_

Haley dropped her head in frustration.

"_Nathan and Tim…"_

Nathan and Tim simply touched knuckles. "Batman and Robin back in action." Tim shouted.

"Tim… just say we're partners." Nathan snapped back.

"_and Peyton and Alex_._"_

Peyton looked up a little surprised and caught off guard. She turned in his direction and saw him waving. She waved back shyly with a half smile on her face.

------------------------------

Lucas gazed at the screen confused, not knowing what to make of the image. It was the number ten flashing on and off. He figured it was a countdown of some sort, but thought to himself for what? He just remained there watching the screen, the flickering almost hypnotizing him.

He sat there for about on hour or so with a blank expression until the numbers on the TV finally began to count down, which was followed by loud booms coming from speakers on each side of him. Lucas broke out of his trance looking around in a panic as a result of the deafening sounds filling his ears. Barely able to even keep his concentration, he turned his head back towards the TV, it was down to three. _3… 2… 1…_

Before he knew it, a compilation of photographs started to rapidly shuffle through one after another on the screen. He immediately recognized the photos popping on the screen, each one having their own special place in his heart. Him and his mom on the beach building sand castles, him and Keith on a fishing trip with a fish in his arms nearly bigger than himself, him and Haley at the carnival goofing around, him and Nathan at the river court playing their first ever one on one game, him and Peyton arm in arm at the Coldplay concert. Those were just the ones he could make out in the sea of pictures flooding the TV screen.

Skimming through all the photos, only then did Lucas realize how much he truly did have back at Tree Hill.

However, not even having time to relish or savor the moment, a menacing devil caricature appeared on the screen accompanied with evil, screeching laughs pouring out of the speakers. Lucas struggled trying to free his hands of its bounds merely so he could cover his ears from the horrid noise coming from the sound system. Lucas thought to himself what the point in all this was, but his question was soon answered with the next slideshow of pictures.

He looked in horror at the images being presented to him. A tear rolling down his face, he watched in dismay as each photograph clicked on from the previous one. Karen in her comatose, Peyton being put into an ambulance after the school shooting, one of himself after his car crash, both Haley and Nathan lying motionless on hospital beds, Keith and Jimmy Edwards on that dreaded day, even a sonogram of his now deceased baby sister.

Unable to keep his composure any longer, Lucas broke down into tears. He had known he lost his fair share of people, but witnessing the _evidence_ was just too much for him to bear.

Before he had any chance of taking in all of it, one last picture popped onto the TV screen. It was of Dan lying in a pool of blood with the infamous nine millimeter sitting right there besides him. Lucas' insides began to curl over at the sight of the image, something about that last photo touched a nerve. Lucas screamed at the top of his lugs in a rage, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Instead of an actual response, he received an electrical shock. The current flowing through his body, Lucas winced in pain feeling the tingling sensation on every inch of his skin. The shock finally subsiding, Lucas sat there unmoving, all the energy drained out of him, barely even able to keep consciousness. When he thought the torture was finally over, another bolt of electricity went ripping through his veins. He yelled in anguish, "AHHHHH!" He could feel his organs and tissues beginning to boil. "STOP, STOP!" He pleaded knowing he couldn't take much more. Luckily the flow did end and Lucas slouched in the chair in defeat, he had nothing left.

After a couple of minutes, Lucas lastly mustered up enough energy to whisper, "What do you want from me…?"

------------------------------

It was lunch period and Peyton did what she would do everyday, she took her lunch up to the art studio and ate it there. She was away from everyone and everything else, the one place where she could get lost in her art and music. She was finishing the coloring on her drawing, filling the baby's blanket with an ever so soft shade of pink; motherly instinct she guessed.

Alex knocked on the door hoping she was in here after searching nearly the entire school. Peyton with her ear buds tucked snugly in her ears was totally oblivious to the knocking. Alex cracked open the door a little peering his head through seeing her stroking away at the piece of paper with her head bobbing to the music. Alex couldn't help but smile. He walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder, "Hey."

Peyton turned sharply around somewhat startled but took a deep breath seeing who it was. "Oh hey."

He took a seat next to the blonde, "What you up to?" He asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Nothing." She replied grabbing her sandwich from her bag, all in while covering her sketch with it at the same time.

Alex nodded. "So about this project…"

"Yeah, who would've thought we'd be paired up, the odds." Peyton joked.

"About that, I may or may have not bribed Mr. Tillman into making you my partner." Alex admitted hesitantly.

"Well did you promise him that you'd kill me or something, I know he still has it in me for that assignment I missed a while back?" She smirked.

"No." He laughed. "Just, another tour in the tutor center."

"Ok." She giggled back.

"So, the café tomorrow after school?" Alex insisted.

"Sure." She nodded.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved getting up heading for the door. Before doing so though, he took a glance down at the partially covered drawing not knowing what it meant, but he had his ideas. He looked back up at her, she had already put her ear buds back in and was nibbling on her sandwich.

------------------------------

Lucas sat there exhausted, trying to regain some form of consciousness. Just then, the TV flashed back on. This time it was an actual live feed. The room was very dimly lit, almost to the point where he couldn't see anything at all. He could spot a desk and behind it the outline of a man sitting in a chair with his back turned to the camera. Lucas wondered to himself who it was.

"_What do I want?_ … I want you to _pay_ for what you did." The man simply said.

Lucas knew then and there who the man was, "Mr. Daniels…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such the long wait, I haven't forgotten you guys lol. School just started so been pretty busy.**

**I'll make sure to update ever now and then though. :P**

**  
Six**

"Mr. … Mr. Daniels?" Lucas stuttered.

That was about the only clue he had to go on. He wasn't even sure if it was one at that.

The man on the screen let out a maniacal laugh, "You didn't actually think I would leave my real name in that guest book? I give you some credit though… you _did_ figure that out, so you're not _entirely_ dense."

"Who _are_ you then?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"And ruin all the fun… Now why would I do that?" The man joked.

"So what now?" Lucas questioned. "You're gonna kill me?"

"No. Not yet at least." The man simply answered. "But don't worry… if I wanted to, oh I would." He chuckled. "Just not yet…"

Lucas gave into defeat. This wasn't getting him anywhere and the more and more he heard coming from _Mr. Daniels'_ mouth, the more and more he wished he hadn't. He looked down to the floor, but before he even could the man's voice boomed onto the speakers once again.

"So you've finally had enough, huh?" He observed with a smirk on his face. "The hell, I've had my fun and being that I'm in such a _giving_ mood of late…" He added snapping his fingers.

At that instant, a masked man emerged from the shadows walking towards the boy. Lucas quickly turned his head in a panic trying to catch a glimpse of the man feeling his presence. The man took a hold of Lucas' arm getting a firm grip on him. Lucas struggled, but to no result. Surprisingly, the man started to untie Lucas from his strains. Lucas looked up at the TV screen confusingly not knowing what to do.

"Go on, before I change my mind." _Mr. Daniels_ said sternly.

Lucas slowly picked himself up, his knees buckling haven't been upright for sometime now. Little by little he made his way to the door, which was on the opposite corner of the room. Finally making it there, almost instantaneously as he touched the rusty doorknob _Mr. Daniels_ left him with one more message.

"By the way Lucas, if you know what's good for you you'll quit while you're ahead…" He ordered him; more like a warning more than anything. "…Trust me."

With the door cracked opened ever so slightly, Lucas stood there for a second pondering his last comment. Doing so, the sunlight illuminated the faded words present on the door enough for him to make out what it read… _Father & Son Printings_. The corner or Lucas' mouth curled up hoping this would finally be the final piece of the puzzle. He took one last look into the abandoned warehouse, the image on the TV screen already scrambled. Completely ignoring _Mr. Daniels'_ request, Lucas knew then and there more than ever that this search had to go on.

------------------------------

Peyton sat at the counter in Karen's Café mindlessly tapping her pencil on her sketchbook to the music blasting from her iPod.

"So what you up to missy?" Haley asked Peyton handing her food to her.

Peyton pulled out one of her ear buds, "Oh nothing, just waiting for Alex to get here. We're gonna start work on our project." She replied taking a bit of her burger.

"Yeah, Bevin is suppose to be coming down here as well." Haley pointed out cringing.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Peyton laughed.

"Ha ha." Haley sarcastically said.

Just then the chimes on the door went off and Bevin hopped into the café waving at the pair.

"Oh god." Haley whispered under her breath.

"Bev." Peyton motioned the blond over.

Haley glared at Peyton until she saw Bevin finally making her way over to them. "Hey you!" She exclaimed putting on the biggest smile she possibly could.

"Hey back at cha!" Bevin greeted Haley. "You ready partner?"

"You first." Haley insisted.

"Ok." Bevin cheered pulling something out of her purse and holding it up proudly.

"Deodorant…?" Haley let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Mr. Tillman said that we should give each other a secret so…" Bevin explained.

Dying from laughter Peyton choked on the food currently in her mouth, "Sorry." She told them coughing.

"What?" Bevin smiled shrugging her shoulders.

All Haley could do was flop her head down in frustration thinking to herself, _Why me?_

------------------------------

"3-pointer, boo-yah!" Tim shouted.

Nathan slammed the controller onto the floor in disgust.

"…and game." Tim added. "Sorry I had to do you like that Nate Dogg." He patted his friend's back.

"Tim… just say you beat me." Nathan retorted. "And get off me." He leaned away from him.

"Don't playa hate." Tim barked.

Nathan shook his head. "So about this project, got anything worth while?"

"Oh snap. Good thing you mentioned it." Tim replied digging through his gym bag. "Here, this should solve your problem." He handed Nathan an envelope.

Nathan ripped it open, "A gift certificate?" He looked at Tim puzzled.

"Yeah, for you and Haley's anniversary." Tim paused for a second, waiting for a response but not getting one. "…Tomorrow."

Nathan jerked his head back, Tim finally getting his attention. He glanced over at the calendar, tomorrow's date circled with a red marker, "Oh shit…" He ran to get a closer look, "Tim… you idiot this is next month."

"Opps."

"You're dead." Nathan stared angrily at Tim, chasing after him.

------------------------------

"You gonna be ok?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Yeah, go on." Peyton looked over at Bevin who was waiting by the door.

"You sure?" Haley continued trying to stall as much as she could.

"Go. It won't be that bad." Peyton giggled pushing her away.

"Ugh." Haley grunted.

As Bevin and her were walking out, Alex just so happen to stroll into the café.

He saw Peyton sitting at the counter, "Hey, what's wrong with her?" He mentioned pointing over at Haley.

"Nothing." Peyton laughed.

"So you wanna start this project or what?" Alex put it out there.

"Might as well." Peyton answered in her typically fashion.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I love Mr. Tillman, don't get me wrong but this whole thing does seem a little out there."

Peyton nodded, "You can say that again."

"At least I have you as my partner. That should lessen the pain somewhat." He joked, still sounding genuine though.

"Yeah." Peyton shyly replied.

"So lay it on me. What's this huge problem you have?" Alex finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really." Peyton glanced down onto the counter, not trying to make eye contact with him.

"I've only known you for what, maybe a week or two but I'm almost positive no one can ever be this broody and depressed without something being wrong with them."

Peyton snickered, "Then you really don't know me at all."

"It's Lucas isn't it?" Alex took a guess. "He hasn't been in school the past couple of days. Is he ok?"

Peyton looked at him baffled, "What are you, a psychic?"

"Well that drawing you were working on the other day was pretty self-explanatory." Alex responded back. "Does it have to do with that whole shooting ordeal?"

How'd you know about that?" Peyton quickly inquired.

"There's all sort of rumors flying around."

Peyton just sat there silent, fiddling with a loose strand on her bag.

"Its fine, I understand." Alex told her. "But when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." He consoled her.

Peyton simply nodded in agreement still not saying a word.

------------------------------

Lucas roamed around the streets, passing by the local shops and stores. Hoping he would come across one particular shop in general. Just to his luck, a couple buildings down to his right was the exact place he was looking for… an internet café. Lucas pulled his hand out of his pocket and read the scribble written on it. With intent in his eyes, he walked towards the entrance.

Inside, Lucas took a seat at one of the available tables. He pushed the button on the computer and the monitor flickered on.

He typed in the search bar the words on his palm, _Father & Son Printings_. He clicked on the first link; it was an old newspaper article dated back to the 70's- _Printing factory to be shut down…_ He continued to read on… _A representative of Father & Son Printings says the C.E.O. informed him and the employees that he frankly just wasn't able to keep the factory above water any longer, barely the company even. Mr. Peterson goes on to tell us however he has been appointed to run a smaller sister printing shop for the company in the downtown Raleigh area_.

Lucas' mind thought back, Mr. Peterson… where has he heard this name before. He thought to himself, _no way, this couldn't be the same store he had just made a trip down to_. This was all getting a little too creepy, even for him, but if that shop is indeed the one mentioned in the article then maybe he was closer than he actually thought to solving the mystery.

**  
(; Let the predictions begin... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next installment, little bit of a twist.  
**

**Tell me what you guys think. ;)**

**  
Seven**

Lucas drove on the familiar highway. It should've been, being that he was just on this very interstate not too long ago. Although, this time he was retracing his steps so to speak. He wasn't sure why he was going back to this little, remote, nothing out of the ordinary print shop or if it would even help him at all. He just had a gut feeling it would, that's pretty much all he had to go on now; his instincts, but more importantly… his _faith_.

------------------------------

"Oh. _My_.. God… I _need_ this new mascara." Brooke announced flipping through the current Avon catalog.

"You should really just call them up and ask them if you can be their spokeswoman." Peyton chimed in.

"Look for yourself." Brooke handed her the magazine.

"Ohh, is this the new run-free one." Peyton asked suddenly having a change of heart.

"Yup."

The two girls looked at one another and laughed almost simultaneously.

"Something amusing ladies?" Whitey glared at the two with his arms crossed.

"Nope." They both shook their heads.

"Ok then…" He pointed at the blackboard underlining a word. "_Shh!_" He proceeded moving his finger over his mouth.

Brooke and Peyton gave each another a smile and glanced back down to their desks. Just in the nick of time the bell rang aloud. The class filed out of the room, Peyton typically being the last one. As she was making her way out of the classroom, a voice called for her from behind.

"Hey." Alex ran up next to her.

"Hey back at cha." Peyton gave him a nudge.

"_So,_ how bout giving this project impossible another go?" He joked. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Sounds good, I love surprises."

"Be at the docks around 5-ish then." He told her.

"Umm, ok…" Peyton replied slightly confused.

"Cool, see you then." Alex said. "You're gonna love it." He added before turning the corner.

------------------------------

Lucas pulled into the available parking space, luckily it was only a few spaces down from the print shop. He put the car into park and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked a few buildings over and noticed the familiar sign, _Peterson's Prints_. He walked the few feet down to the shop and opened the front door, the sound of the chimes going off.

He scanned through the room looking for the short, stocky man who had been here his previous visit; the one he thought who Mr. Peterson was anyway. He took a second to look around the place at some of the random things scattered about. Not to long after, the chubby man came out apparently from the storage area.

"You again?" He looked at Lucas noticing him.

"Oh hi, sorry to bother you again but this article I found on the net caught my eye. I think they actually mention this place in it." Lucas pulled out the newspaper article. "I was wondering if you know anything about it?"

The man reluctantly grabbed the piece of paper and gave it a glance taking a sigh. Skimming through the contents on it briefly, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets recognizing what this was. "No, nope… this doesn't look familiar." The man asserted, almost too much in a defensive manner.

Lucas could tell that something was wrong with the man, the article obviously had some impact on him. "C'mon, give me something here, _anything_." Lucas pretty much begged.

"I have _no_ idea what this is… or what it's talking about." The man retorted, sweat rolling down his forehead at this point. "As a matter of fact… enough with the third degree. You can go now." He pointed towards the door.

Lucas gave in not wanting to push him any further. "Ok, ok…" He put up his hands. Lucas stood there for a second contemplating what to do next.

"_Hey_, Kid!" The man snapped at him.

Lucas broke out of his train of thought looking back at the man who was still pointing directly to the door, giving no hint that he had any intention to move. His eyes wandered off, catching a glimpse of the man's nametag… _Mr. Peterson_. Lucas gasped under his breath, realizing and knowing now for certain something was up.

Before the man would explode in a rage, Lucas figured that it was time for him to indeed leave; he found out all he needed to. As he was leaving, he spotted a bundle of business cards stacked neatly in a holder next to the exit. He reached for one hesitantly, not wanting to get the attention of Mr. Peterson, who was literally staring him down. He snatched one and quickly shoved it into his pocket. With one foot out the door, he looked back at the man who was still fixed on him. _He's blinking now at least_, Lucas thought to himself giving Mr. Peterson a mock wave. Mr. Peterson glared back at him as if he just wanted Lucas to leave already.

Once out of the shop, Lucas leisurely walked back to his mustang. He turned on the ignition, but before putting the car into drive he reached into his pant's pocket. With the business card curled in his palm, Lucas had a look of determination on his face. He knew this could be the smoking gun that he was desperately in search for. Maybe now he could finally figure out who was behind all this… the one who knew his sole secret.

------------------------------

Peyton made her way to the pier. She looked for Alex but couldn't find him, she figured he was just running late. She found a nearby bench and took a peek at her watch, it read 5:03. Peyton let out a sigh as she sat there waiting for him. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, the last time she was here seemed like forever; the shops aligning the riverwalk, the heavenly scents filling the air, the open breeze… She had forgotten how beautiful this place really was.

Looking around some more, Peyton moved her eyes over to the other side of the river, finding the basketball court she knew oh so well. She had only been there about a million times, but something about it now was calling out to her. There was a man and a little boy, who appeared to be his son. The man was teaching the boy how to make a free throw shot, showing him how to hold the ball properly and bending his elbow just right. They seemed so peaceful, enjoying themselves and each other's company.

It finally struck Peyton, who would be the one to teach her son or daughter how to make a free throw shot? She continued to look on in dismay, touching her stomach with the ever so slightest touch. Something came over her, all the emotion and feelings deep down she had buried these past couple of weeks were finally starting to show and coming to the surface. Before she knew what was happening, tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. The realization of her current situation was only just now hitting her, the father of her baby was no where to be found, unsure when he was coming back… if at all, unsure if he was ok or not… or if he even was still alive. She wished he was here by her side, not for their baby's sake… but for _hers_. She can't imagine how she is going to get through all this without him.

"Peyton?" Alex asked seeing how shaken up she was. "Are you ok?"

Peyton a bit startled wiped away some of the tears, "Yeah."

"What's wrong" Alex took a seat next to her sounding concerned.

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." She answered sniffing.

"Do you want me to just drive you back home?" He offered consoling her.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you."

"Of course." He told her. "Go on to the car. I'll meet you back there in a second." He insisted helping her up off bench.

Peyton gave a nod and slowly walked back to the direction of the parking lot.

Alex let off a frown as he walked down over to the docks. "Sorry, looks like we won't be needing you after all." He told the man sitting in the yacht handing him some cash.

…

Alex pulled into the driveway and ran around the car to the other side, opening the door for Peyton. He accompanied her into the house and up to her room. He watched as she inched her way into the room, staring out her window.

"You ok from here?" Alex finally broke the silence, still standing out in her doorway.

He waited for a response but didn't receive even the faintest of sounds.

"Peyton, you know I'm here whenever you wanna talk." He affirmed. "Call me if you need anything." He added, heading back downstairs.

"I miss him…" Peyton admitted at last.

Catching his attention, Alex turned back around, "Lucas?"

"I know we talk almost every other day or so on the phone, but with everything going on…"

"Like what?" He interrupted her.

Peyton turned to face him, "We're, we're gonna have a baby." She stuttered with a look of uncertainty on his face.

_Wow, didn't see that one coming_. Alex thought.

"That's actually the first time I told anyone that out loud." Peyton confessed, relieved to have gotten it off her chest.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Alex went to comfort her.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. I really just need him here." She was on the verge of breaking down again.

"It's ok to be scared. You wouldn't be human if you weren't." Alex joked trying to lighten the mood. "You're gonna be alright though. I know it." He assured her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks." Peyton smiled receiving the embrace.

Alex took in the moment, feeling her warmth up close. He couldn't help it, it was official… he was falling for her. Not too long after, the sound of the phone ringing flooded the room.

"I should get that." Peyton suggested releasing her grip. She preceded picking up the headset, "Hello?"

Alex looked on. In the midst of the conversation, he noticed the expression on her face turn suddenly.

"_Oh my god,_ I'm on my way." She told the person on the other end of the line.

"Everything ok?" Alex inquired worriedly.

Peyton already halfway out the door, "It's Karen… she's awake." She told him still in shock herself.

"You drive?" Alex asked.

Peyton nodded in agreement and the two sprinted out the room.

------------------------------

Lucas finished up his cup of coffee. "How much do I owe?" He requested.

"$6.95" The waitress informed him.

Lucas laid down the necessary amount with a generous tip and made his way out of the diner. Walking to the where he parked his car, he spotted a payphone on the corner of the street. He dug into his pant's pocket in search for a quarter. Finding one at last, he jammed it in the coin slot, the dial tone popped in his ear. He pulled the business card out of his other pocket and hit the corresponding numbers on the keypad.

Ringing for what seemed like an eternity, a voice on the other end finally answered, "Royal."

_Grandpa??_ Lucas thought to himself before inevitably hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter, soo sorry for the long wait again.**

**For those of you in the states, have a happy thanksgiving.**

**Drama filled ch... enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Eight**

"Royal here."

_Grandpa??_ Lucas thought confused. He stood there frozen with his jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Hello?" The voice on the receiver continued.

Lucas was unable to respond, the shock was just setting in. Finally, he simply hung up the phone… he didn't know what else to do or say.

He walked down the dark and abandoned streets, it was about 12 am. He was still trying to wrap his finger around the revelation he had just come to find out. He tried his hardest, not wanting to believe that it was true… it couldn't have been.

He stumbled across a bar as he was strolling down the avenue alone. He figured if there was a night to grab a drink, it was to tonight. He went inside and took a seat over at the counter, adjusting himself on the stool.

"Can I get a beer." He told the man behind the bar.

"I'm gonna need some ID." The bartender responded.

Lucas reached into his pocket and handed the man his _fake_ ID.

The bartender nodded, "Draft?"

"That's fine."

…

One drink became two, two became four… until the thoughts that were spinning in his head were gone. Well not gone, more like jumbled up into one huge clump.

"You ok man?" The bartender asked Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas replied, wondering why and how this guy had three heads.

He paid the tab and staggered out of the bar, barely even making it to his car. He reclined the seat as far back as he could before ultimately passing out right there.

------------------------------

"Peyton, hey. How is she?" Haley came in concerned.

"Peyton looked up, "She's ok. The doctors said she might be feeling a little woozy. Nothing rest wouldn't solve."

"We saw your car back over at your house and figured you hadn't heard the news yet." Nathan mentioned.

"Oh, Alex gave me a ride."

"Really, that was nice of him. Is he still here?" Haley inquired.

"He left a couple of hours ago. He said he had to do something." Peyton shrugged.

"Sorry you were here by yourself then. Nate insisted that we take a shortcut." Haley sighed.

"We got here didn't we?" Nathan added.

"Barely…" Haley giggled. "Did you call Lucas?" She continued.

"I tried like a million times. The concierge said he hasn't seen him for a couple days, but he'll give him the message once he comes back." Peyton said a little worried.

Haley placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Aww, you know once he does hear the news he'll come speeding home." Haley joked. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

------------------------------

"Sir." The officer bellowed tapping the car window with his nightstick.

Lucas jumped in his seat, grabbing his throbbing head.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to move it along. You're lucky the keys weren't in the ignition or we would be having this conversation from inside a cell." The officer instructed.

"Sorry officer." Lucas apologized, just realizing what was happening; the ringing in his ears finally somewhat subsiding.

"I'll just let you go with a warning this time, don't do this again _ok?_"

Lucas nodded and drove out of the parking space. He glanced down at the clock, it was morning already. _Why did I go into that bar_, he thought while rummaging through his glove department for some aspirin.

------------------------------

Lucas pulled into the hotel parking lot and went inside.

"Hello Mr. Scott." The concierge greeted him.

"Hi." Lucas answered, trying not to sound hung over the slightest bit.

"I have a couple messages from a… _Peyton_?" The man added.

"Ok, thank you." Lucas wondered what she wanted.

…

Once settled back in, Lucas figured he should call in on Peyton to see what's up. He assumed she just wanted to say hi or something. He dialed the numbers by memory, waiting for that oh so angelic voice to answer.

"Hello." Peyton picked up.

"Hey you." Lucas playfully replied.

"Gosh, where have you been?" Peyton told him almost annoyed at this point.

"Long story. You don't wanna know, trust…"

"Luke, Karen is awake." Peyton interrupted him at last.

"What…" Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's conscious and out of her coma." She informed him. "She still hasn't opened her eyes, but the doctors say it's only a matter of time before she eventually will."

"I'm, I'm on my way…" Lucas told her hastily hanging up the phone.

…

Lucas sped out of his room and out of the hotel. He spun his maroon mustang out of the parking lot and made his way on Interstate 85. His head was filled with all the thoughts running through it. It was almost hard for him to just keep focus ahead on the road due to his own distraction. He shook his head a few times to rid his thoughts so he could manage to stay in his lane, but all he could think about at the moment was his mom; that she was finally back with him… which he really needed right now.

------------------------------

Peyton remained by the bedside of Karen. She still hadn't awakened, but Peyton knew, felt she would soon and she didn't want her to wake up without a familiar face there to greet her. Peyton knew on too well about loved ones in hospitals… a little too well for a normal teenager sadly.

With her feet up on the bed, she continued to sketch away in her notepad. She was working on a new drawing, a woman in a rocking chair cradling a baby in her arms. Behind the woman was the figure of a man caressing her shoulder. The infant had its tiny hand wrapped around the man's index finger.

Peyton's concentration was broken when she heard some shuffling coming from the bed. She looked on in amazement as she watched Karen come out of her slumber, her eyes slowly but surely opening at last.

"Hi." Peyton whispered.

"Peyton?" Karen crackled.

Peyton handed her a cup of water.

Karen took a sip, "Where's…"

"He was out of town. I called him though, he is on his way." She fibbed, unsure if Karen knew the full story yet.

Karen felt her stomach, "The baby?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

Peyton's heart almost broke right then and there, "I'm sorry…" She said. "She didn't make it." She cringed.

Karen wept, it was every mother's worst nightmare.

Peyton brought her in for a hug, trying her best to console her. Although she knew there was nothing she could say that would lessen the situation… anything worth mentioning at least.

…

"Oh my god, Karen." Haley exclaimed seeing her sitting up on the bed. "I'm so glad you're ok." She continued wrapping her arms around her.

"Good to see you too." Karen smiled.

"I'm sure Nathan will be happy to hear you're awake. He had to go over and pick up James from the sitter." Haley mentioned.

"Happy to hear everything is okay."

"Yeah, I'm glad Lucas is finally coming to his senses and coming back home." Haley went on.

Peyton jerked her head, glaring at Haley.

"Oh, really…?" Karen replied almost mockingly, giving the girls a stare.

"Sorry ladies but visiting hours are over now." The nurse chimed in telling Haley and Peyton.

Peyton quickly hopped out of her chair, "Oh ok." She answered dragging Haley with her out of the room.

"Opps. That was a close one." Haley winced.

Peyton punched her on the arm and gave her another glare, "See you tomorrow Karen." She blurted as she pulled Haley out the door.

------------------------------

Lucas continued down the freeway at a good speed. It was about 9pm and the sun had just gone down. The roads grew dark and Lucas' car headlights took their effect. He glanced over at the sign to his right, _Tree Hill – 18 ½ miles_. He figured it would be another hour or so before he got to Tree Hill Medical.

He fiddled with the radio trying to find a station from out of the static. He jumped in his seat, his head banging on the roof of the car, _the hell_, he thought. He looked behind him, the car behind him was honking his horn. Them being the only two on the freeway at the time, he assumed he just wanted to pass him. Lucas motioned for the guy to go ahead.

"Go ahead." Lucas shouted out of his window.

The windows on the SUV we tinted so he couldn't see inside. The next thing he knew, the SUV rear-ended into his mustang, causing Lucas to lose control of the car for a moment.

_What the fuck…_ Lucas said to himself.

He sped up the car, in effort to get away from the other vehicle.

_What was that guy's problem?_ He pondered.

Lucas looked up into his rearview mirror and saw the SUV barreling its way back up to him; eventually pulling up right beside him.

He rolled down his window, "_Hey!_ What's wrong with you man?" He asked with some tone behind it.

The man in the SUV simply answered by side swapping the car; almost as if he _was_ attempting to veer Lucas' car off the road completely.

The mustang screeched over onto the shoulder of the freeway, the gravel and the rocks causing the vehicle to shake uncontrollably. Lucas' heart was racing now, not knowing what the deal with this guy was. He knew however this man wasn't going to stop. Just as he finished his thought, the black SUV roared next to him once again, but before the man could even try to smash into his car another time, Lucas returned the favor and collided into the SUV's front fender.

The SUV swerved out of its lane for a split second, but the man behind the wheel was able to get the SUV back on course. He stepped hard on the gas pedal in attempt to catch the maroon mustang. Finally doing so, he didn't wait long to ram into the side of Lucas' car.

The two continued exchanging hits, neither successful in driving the other off the road but neither looking like they were going to stop anytime soon until doing that very thing. Lucas glanced up ahead when he had the chance; his eyes grew wide with what he saw… a median divider coming up on them both.

Lucas snapped and turned his head in the direction of the SUV, it looked as if the man had no intentions of letting up. Sweat now pouring down his forehead, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel just to keep his hands from trembling so much. He took one last look at the concrete divider and then the SUV... he knew he had to do something, _quick_.

Without hesitation, Lucas jerked his car straight into the SUV. The backend of the SUV scrapped against the median, causing it to roll repeatedly until in finally came to rest; flames exploding out of the vehicle. Lucas struggled to get control of his car, he looked into his side mirror and saw the sparks coming from the rear of the car; his back left tire must've ripped off during the collision. The mustang swerved uncontrollably, Lucas frantically trying to keep the vehicle on the road, but he couldn't… the car flew off the side of the freeway, crashing into a ditch. Lucas lied motionless in the mangled mustang… or what was left of it at least.

------------------------------

Peyton and Haley were in the lobby of the hospital, it was almost midnight now. They were waiting and hoping to catch Lucas when he arrived.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Haley asked.

"Nope." Peyton responded, sounding a bit dejected.

"You're not worried are you? I'm sure he just checked into a hotel or something to get some sleep." Haley told her.

"Yeah." Peyton nodded.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Haley insisted.

She wrapped her shoulder around the blonde. As they were heading for the exit, the siren in the hospital went off. The two girls turned back towards the sound and saw the light next to Karen's room flashing. They both stood there not knowing what to make of the situation. They watched as the doctors and nurses made a dash for her room.

"Ka…" Before Haley could finish her sentence, the doors to the main entrance swung open and an EMT pushed her and Peyton out of the way.

"We need some help here!" The EMT shouted.

"What do we have?" A doctor asked running to his aid.

"Male, Caucasian. Car accident… severe head trauma." The EMT announced, pulling in the injured man on the stretcher.

Peyton looked down in suspicion and almost feinted realizing who it was, "_Lucas!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran to his side, grabbing his hand.

He looked up at her, "I'm fine. Get me off this thing. I need to see my mother." Lucas demanded, attempting to pick himself up off the stretcher.

"Sir, please stay calm." The doctor told him. "Mam, you have to stay back please." He continued pushing Peyton away.

Peyton reluctantly let go of her grip and watched as they wheeled him off through the doors of the hospital.

On their way to an intensive care unit, they passed the commotion coming from Karen's room. Lucas looked into the room curiously… "_Mom?!_" He yelled.

"Is she ok?!" He barked.

"Sir, please stay…"

Lucas felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Sir..." The doctor said again. This time not getting a response he checked for a pulse, "We got a cardiac arrest." He informed. "C'mon people we don't have much time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I hope you all are having a great new year.**

**Here's the long awaited update. (so, so sorry about the long update again) **

**Also… I hope you all enjoy the 2-hour season premiere today!!! I know I will. :) **

* * *

**Nine**

"Give him two more doses of epi." The doctor ordered.

Lucas suffered some severe head trauma and had a collapsed lung. He was in surgery for a little over three hours now, however the doctors finally had him stabilized enough to move him out of the intensive care unit.

------------------------------

Peyton was tucked under Haley's arm. Her eyes red and dried out from all the tears. Just when she thought all the heartache was at last behind her, life had to throw her another twist.

"Hey." Nathan rushed into the hospital, pushing James in his stroller as well. "Is he alright?" He asked worriedly.

Haley glared over at him as if he had just said something horrible. Nathan put up his hands in the air wanting to know what he did wrong this time. Haley looked down at the fallen blonde wrapped in her arms.

"We don't know yet. He's still in surgery." Haley finally answered.

Nathan simply nodded and took a seat next to his wife, picking up James and placing him on his knee. He reached for Haley's hand and held it for comfort.

The three remained seated there for an hour or so, none of them daring to say a word or wanting to… just waiting, hoping, and praying for some good news.

…

The clock had just passed 2 am when the doctor finally emerged from behind the door.

"Lucas Scott?" The doctor inquired.

Peyton reluctantly stood up, "Yes."

"He's out of surgery. He suffered some severe injuries but we do have him stabilized for the time being. Other than a collapsed lung, he actually came out of the accident pretty much unscathed." The doctor informed her. "He should be just fine." He added.

Peyton's face quickly turned to one of relief and immediately hugged the man, "Thank you."

"It's really late, you guys should go home and get some sleep. You'll be able to come back in the morning and see him first thing." The doctor gave them a smile. As he was about to head back into the ER, Haley snapped her head up as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh doctor." Haley said abruptly. "And… Karen Roe?" She asked hesitantly.

The expression on the man's face changed to more of a serious one. "For some reason it appears that she had fallen back into her coma." He replied.

Peyton and Haley looked at the doctor in almost a state of disbelief; just a few hours ago she was awake and well, talking to them. How were they going to break this to Lucas?

"As soon as we find out more on her condition I'll keep you informed." The doctor assured them before leaving for good this time.

Haley and Peyton both walked back over to their seats. Peyton rested her head on Haley's lap once again. Haley answered by wrapping her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. Before either of them could say a word, they both almost simultaneously closed their eyes… both simply wanting to put this awful day behind them.

------------------------------

The next day… or the same day if you want to be technical about it, the three awoke from their momentary slumber… if by slumber you mean being up all night unable to stop thinking of the two in serious danger.

Haley dragged Nathan and James to the cafeteria, knowing full well how hungry they must be, she sure was herself.

Peyton decided to stay behind, she knew oh too well about the cafeteria food here… _you're better off not eating at all_, she thought. She sat there patiently wanting to wait for the three to come back, but each passing minute, second felt like an eternity. She couldn't take it anymore, the urge to see if he was okay was too much for her to withstand… she had to go see him.

Peyton signed her name into the sign-in sheet under _Lucas Scott_, she figured she should sign under Karen's name also. She was surprised to see that there was someone who had visited her already, which seemed a little odd being that visitor's hours had just began not too long ago. She tried to read the handwriting, but it was barely legible if at that.

…

She crept her way through the doors and inched her way down the hall, making her way ever so closer to his room. Not sure what to expect, she peered her head into the doorway… his back was turned to her facing the window. She gingerly walked over to him, immediately noticing the large scar now on his side.

She stood there for a few minutes, unable to comprehend the situation at hand. In all actuality he _was_ lying right in front of her, but it still felt as if they both were miles apart. She sat there for another minute or so, waiting for the slightest movement or sign of life on his part… but there was none. In defeat, Peyton rested her hand on his shoulder, leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek; unsure if he even felt it or not.

"I love you." She whispered.

Just as she was making her way out of the room, Lucas stirred in his bed; the kiss apparently doing its magic.

"I love you too." He echoed.

Peyton turned around, simply seeing him there… wide and awake brought her to tears.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucas teased.

Peyton smiled and leaped into his bed, smothering him with kisses. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told him, her lips not leaving his vicinity.

"Of course I am." Lucas replied, twirling one of Peyton's curls around his finger.

"I'm just happy you're finally home." Peyton responded, nestling herself into his arms. "Even if it means you lying here in a hospital bed." She laughed. "What happened anyhow?"

"I must have dosed off for a minute, I don't really remember." Lucas fibbed, knowing full well that wasn't the case at all.

"What am I going to do with you?" Peyton mocked, inching herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry, you know I was just in a hurry to see mom." He replied. "How is she? I hope I didn't have her too worried."

Peyton pulled away from him, "Luke, last night around the same time you were rushed in, the doctor's told us that Karen fell back into her coma…"

Lucas' mind went numb. He figured what he had seen the previous night was purely some sick dream… but apparently it wasn't.

"…The doctors have no idea how or why she did. They said they're gonna try everything in their powers to get her back to us." Peyton continued.

Peyton looked on helplessly. She could see the heartache and disappointment in his eyes. She wished there was something, anything she could possibly do or say to make him feel an ounce of relief, but she knew there wouldn't be.

"You okay?" She finally asked after not hearing him say a word.

She waited for a response… any, but to her dismay there wasn't one. She frowned to herself and simply sank back down into his chest; which was the only she could think of doing at the present time.

"Oh my god, are you alright." Haley conveniently rushed into the room with Nathan and James not too far behind.

Lucas gave her an almost unconcerned nod. His head was clearly in another place.

Haley paid his cold manner no mind, knowing it was coming. "You happy to be home?" She continued trying to get some type of response out of him.

"Sure." He answered robotically.

"That's good." She sarcastically replied. "You wanna see Uncle Luke Jamie?" Haley tried another approach, picking up her son and giving him to his uncle.

A typical Lucas Scott reaction would be giving his nephew a little tickle fest, but today it wasn't the case. Lucas wrapped his arm around the boy, not even glancing down to him to do so. It wasn't as if he was doing it intentionally but his mind was still trying to make sense of it all… he just needed some time to get things in 'order' sort to speak.

"Hey you." He finally acknowledged the boy, rubbing the few strands of hair he had. "Uncle Luke needs some time to himself." He went on picking the boy off the bed. "Is that okay with you guys?" He asked looking back at Peyton and crew.

"Yeah." Peyton softly answered. "Get better okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be here first thing in the morning."

"What she said." Haley joked placing James back in his stroller and leaving for the door.

Lucas waited for certain that the two girls were out the room. Just as Nathan was about to make his exit as well, Lucas called him back, "Nate. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nathan sharply turned, almost surprised to hear his brother calling his name, "Yeah, what's up man."

"You're not gonna believe this…" He began, but took a pause; still unsure what he even thought of this, let alone Nathan.

"What, is everything ok?"

"Oh, yea. It's just… I think I may have found out who knows about… well you know." He finally confessed rather vaguely.

"Wow." Nathan replied. "So who is it?"

Lucas flinched, that was the one question he wanted to avoid answering. "…It was Royal Nate…" Lucas cringed, not knowing what his younger brother would do or say.

"You sure Luke?" Nathan asked, not believing what he was hearing. "_Grandpa_... Luke c'mon."

"Believe me, I was as shocked as you but I think I would know the voice of my own Grandfather."

"But how… how is that even possible?" Nathan went on, still unable to comprehend the situation.

"I don't know, I got this number from the company who sent me the package… I called the number and he answered." Lucas explained.

Nathan sat there for a few minutes silent. "This is all a mistake…" He finally said getting up and heading for the door.

"Nate…" Lucas tried to convince him.

"_No!_ Luke, it's _not_ him! It _can't_ be…" Nathan screamed before leaving Lucas there all alone.

He knew that Royal was a touchy subject for his little brother. With Dan being Dan, Royal was really the only father figure Nathan had as a child. Considering whom Royal was himself, it wasn't that much of one either. _He is Dan's father after all._ Lucas thought; which raised his suspicion to begin with.

Lucas sat up in his hospital bed and rested his head on the headrest. He sat there with the millions of thoughts rushing, flooding through his head. The thoughts continued to fill his mind until he at last fell into a slumber.

------------------------------

Lucas awoke from his sleep. He looked over at the clock, it was morning already. Boredom officially was now taking over, he now wished he hadn't run Peyton, Haley, and Nathan out so quickly. He turned on the TV in an attempt to find something to entertain him, more so give him some sort of distraction from his own thoughts. Unsuccessful, he slammed the remote control down back onto the nightstand and scanned the room for nothing in particular.

He finally came across his jacket resting on the seat next to him. He scooted over in his bed and reached for his coat, digging into his pocket. His eyes widened with what he found lying in his hand. It was a picture of him and Karen he had taken when she was in labor, just before everything went absolutely downhill from there. He stared at the photograph intensely, they both looked so happy. He forgot what and how that feeling felt, he wasn't sure if he would ever be that happy again.

Finding the picture however, it gave Lucas the strength needed to do something he thought he wouldn't be able to do… visit his mom.

He struggled to get himself out of the bed, his body was still sore from the surgery. Gaining his balance, with the help of the nearby wall, he gradually made his way to her room. Luckily for him, her room was only a few doors down or he almost for sure wouldn't be able to make it.

…

Walking what seemed like a mile, he at last made it to her room. Lucas took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect but expecting the worst. Finally getting up enough courage, he took a step into the room; his eyes fixed on the floor below him, not wanting to look up just yet. Feeling the bed up against his thigh, he slowly raised his head.

He saw her lying there… she looked so peaceful. He wondered what she was thinking at that very moment, if she was at all. A tear fell down his cheek, "I'm so sorry mom. You don't deserve this." He told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

Just then, the hospital phone let off a loud, almost deafening ring. Lucas jumped in place, startled by the sudden sound. Not knowing what to do, he just gazed over at the phone, the light on the dial flashing on and off. His curiosity getting the best of him, he reached for and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Lucas said taking a gulp.

"How's mommy?" The distorted voice on the other ended replied.

Lucas' mind went numb, "Who the _hell_ is this?" He demanded.

"I think you already know." The man mocked. "So I heard you had a little _run in_ with one of my men." The man informed him. "You didn't think I would let you off that easy for taking one of my best men."

Lucas listened on confused.

"You're a smart kid, figure it out." The voiced continued.

Lucas had no idea what he was talking about until he glanced down over to his mother, seeing that her LVAD wire had been cut. "You son of a _bitch!_" Lucas shouted. "You are gonna pay for this!"

The man gave off a maniacal laugh, "You'll be hearing from me soon enough. Talk to you later kid."

"Wait…" Lucas tried interrupting him, but it was too late. He was greeted with the dial tone.

Lucas bent over his comatose mother, weeping uncontrollably. How did it come to this, he had taken it too far this time. Lucas' eyes were bloodshot, from this day on he set out to make it his sole mission to find out the dastardly man behind all this… but he was seeking for more than resolve at this point… he was now looking for _revenge_.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked worriedly seeing his brother out of bed. "What the hell are you doing. Come on, let's get you back in bed." Nathan said pulling him up.

…

Nathan helped Lucas back into his bed. He adjusted his pillows and placed the covers over him.

"It was him Nate." Lucas blurted out. "It was _him_."

"Huh, who?" Nathan responded confused.

"Royal, it was him. He just called." Lucas protested.

"Luke…"

"It was him! He's going to pay!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Luke…" Nathan tried to grab his attention.

"What?! What can you possibly say to make sense of all this?" He yelled.

"It _wasn't_ Grandpa… I was just on the phone with him Luke." Nathan told him.

"What… how?" Lucas said stunned.

"I was just on the phone with him." Nathan repeated. "It's not him."

Lucas didn't know what to think. He shook his head in disbelief, the face for the one behind it all was now a mystery once again.

Lucas turned his head over to the doorway, seeing an unfamiliar face peeking into his room out of the corner of his eye. "Nate, _who's that?_"

"Oh that's Peyton's new friend from school, Alex." Nathan answered. "He's harmless." Nathan laughed.

Lucas stared off into space. If there was one thing he had learned on his journey so far, it was that you can never really trust anyone… at least upon first glance.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter.**

**A little bit of a filler, but still enjoyable. :)**

* * *

**Ten**

Lucas tossed and turned in the hospital bed, wrestling with the thoughts and images that were running through his head.

_How's mommy…_

_You're a smart kid, figure it out…_

_You'll hear from me soon enough…_

"Luke, Luke you okay?" Peyton shook him.

"Huh. Oh, yeah." He snapped out of his trance.

"I just wanted to drop by before school." She said. "So you ready to go home tomorrow?"

After a week or so, the doctors finally medically cleared Lucas and gave him the okay to be released.

"Tomorrow? That far away."

"Aww c'mon. It's only one more night." She sat up on the bed. "Plus, I have a little surprise for you." She leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"Mmm, really?" Lucas naughtily grinned.

"No, not that Fabio" Peyton slapped his shoulder. "I promise you're gonna love it though."

Lucas smiled, "I'm sure I will."

"I should get going. Alex is waiting for me outside." She told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything, k."

"Yup." He replied. Hearing her say his name unsettled him a bit. He didn't want to make any prejudgments before actually meeting the guy, but he couldn't help to do so. With his luck, or lack there of these past couple of months, all he seemed to find in himself and others nowadays _were_ negativity… who can blame him.

------------------------------

"Read chapters nine and ten for Monday." Mr. Tillman shouted as the students started to file out of the classroom.

…

"Hey missy." Haley ran up to Peyton.

"Hey Hales." Peyton gleamed.

"So how's everything. You ready for the big night tomorrow?" She asked.

"I wish." Peyton flinched.

"Still haven't found a band?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I've tried calling everyone, but no takers."

"You'll find someone." Haley assured her.

"I hope so. I just wanna make Luke's first day officially back home a memorable one, you know." She confessed.

"It will be Peyton, with or without a band." Haley wrapped her arm around her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Plus we can always just get Mouth to DJ." Haley stuck out her tongue.

"Haha." Peyton laughed sarcastically.

"I gotta go to 5th period. Good luck with finding a band alright." Haley told her before dashing down the hallway.

"I'm gonna need it…" Peyton whispered to herself as she opened her locker.

------------------------------

It was Peyton's free period and like any other ordinary day, she was cooped up in the school's art studio. Instead of her normal routine of drawing or painting however, she was set out on a new mission. One way or another before she left today, she _was_ going to book a band for tomorrow night.

"Hi, my name's Peyton Sawyer. I'm a local club promoter for this all ages club down here in Tree Hill. Anyways, I was wondering if…" She started to say.

"_No thanks."_ The voice on the other end interrupted her, proceeding to hang up.

"Great." She replied, slamming her phone down in frustration.

"I take its not going so well?" Alex asked walking into the room.

"Is it that obvious?"

Alex picked up her battered phone, "Well…"

They both let out a chuckle.

"So, I came with snacks." He continued, laying the contents inside his bag onto the table.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving." Peyton pointed out.

He handed her a sandwich and the two sat there munching on the food in front of them.

"You know if you're all out of options, I know a friend of a friend who may be able to help you." Alex mentioned.

"Really?" She replied quite interested, she really was in a bind.

"Yeah, he's friends with the drummer of some band called Interpol." He told her smirking. "Something like that."

Peyton looked on at him in disbelief, "You know this information could've been useful_ oh I don't know,_ a couple days ago."

"Where's the fun in that." He joked. "I still wanted to give you a chance to do it on your own."

Peyton nodded. "Well, there's only one thing left to do then."

"What?" Alex asked somewhat puzzled.

"You got that friend's number?" Peyton grinned.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's somewhere in here." Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his list of numbers.

"Thanks for this Alex. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Sure thing, anything to help." He told her.

------------------------------

_The next day…_

It was finally the day Peyton had been waiting for what seemed like months now. She and Haley were setting up the club, putting the finishing touches on the place. Peyton wanted everything to be just perfect, this wasn't just any other Saturday night at Tric.

"Ice cubes Haley!" Peyton screamed.

"Peyton slow down, take a deep breath." Haley grabbed her. "Nathan is on his way with the ice."

Peyton laughed, "I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

"You're not. Just go and pick up Lucas. I'll be fine here." Haley insisted.

"You sure?" Peyton asked hesitantly.

"Yes, go."

"Ok, but call me first thing if anything goes wrong." She told her.

"I will. Now go…" Haley shoved her out the door, shaking her head in amusement as Peyton finally did begin to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really sorry for these long updates, school has been a pain in the butt. But now with things finally settling down, hopefully I can give you guys these updates sooner.**

**Another cliffy, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Eleven**

Peyton pulled her car up to the oh-so-familiar house. No matter the countless times she had previously driven up his driveway, it would always still feel like her first time doing so. Considering the circumstances, this was especially the case.

Putting the car in park, she made her way to the front door. She knocked a couple of times but got no response.

"Lucas, you in there?" She yelled from outside.

After a few seconds and still not getting a response, she proceeded to open the door. Luckily for her, Lucas usually left his door open. A habit he must've gotten from her she guessed.

"Luc…" She started to say again before she was interrupted by the contents she saw scattered along the floor… it was rose petals. They seemed to be leading to somewhere.

Following the trail, it led her to Lucas' bedroom. Looking around confused now, Peyton noticed that the room was dimly lit with the light from only a few candles. _What is he up to? _Peyton thought to herself. Before she could finish her thought, the stereo that was sitting on top of his dresser blared on, startling her.

"Haha… Okay Luke, you can come out now." She announced.

Lucas snuck into the room and crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Peyton jumped and snapped her head back. "Jerk, you scared me." She slapped him on his arm.

"Sorry." Lucas smiled.

"So, what is all this?" Peyton looked around the room.

"Nothing. I just wanted, you know, to make our first night officially together again a special one." Lucas replied.

"Luke, you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to." He answered, pulling her in for a kiss.

After a good minute or so, Peyton finally broke away from his grasp. "We should get going to the club. We don't wanna be late." She told him.

"Aww c'mon. What does it matter if we're a little late." Lucas insisted, escorting her to the bed.

He placed a couple kisses on her collarbone

"Luke…" Peyton tried to fight the urge.

Ignoring her request, he continued to leave a trail of kisses on her neck, eventually leading up to her ear. Not waiting to nibble on her lobe.

"Okay, 15 minutes that's all." She moaned, giving in.

Before Lucas could make another move however, a loud crash came from the kitchen it seemed.

"What was that?" Peyton sat up frightened.

Lucas paid the noise no mind, "I didn't hear anything." He insisted, still gnawing at her ear.

Satisfied that it was nothing, Peyton laid back down onto the mattress, enjoying the sight that was in from of her. As she closed her eyes, a loud smash came from the kitchen again.

"Luke…" She pushed him off her.

"Ok." He groaned, getting up off the bed and heading for the hallway.

He tiptoed towards the kitchen. Peyton close behind, hugging onto him for dear life. Lucas turned around, putting his finger over his lips and quickly flipped on the light switch.

Peyton peeked over Lucas' shoulder, "_Alex?_" She looked on confused.

"Hi, sorry." He replied, picking up the pot that he had dropped on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I hope its okay that I just showed up here. Haley told me you would be here." He said. "She told me there's some emergency…"

"Oh god, I gotta get back." Peyton ran for the door.

"I'll go get the car." Lucas said, following her.

"Oh, no worries bro. Mine's parked right outside." Alex mentioned.

Lucas glared back over at him as they hurriedly made their way out the house.

…

"I'll see you two inside, k." Peyton told the boys as she sprinted into the club.

"She's a feisty one, I tell yah." Alex chuckled.

Lucas reluctantly shook his head, "Yeah."

"She's been talking about this night for weeks now. I just hope everything is okay." He went on.

------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah, they should be fine now." Peyton said, fiddling around with the last bit of wires.

"So what took you and Lucas so long to get back?" Haley grinned.

"Haley… stop." Peyton giggled.

"What?" Haley replied. "It's not like you guys were…"

Peyton turned her head away from her friend embarrassed. That was all the proof Haley needed.

Haley's curiosity was getting the best of her, "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Peyton quickly snapped back.

"Peyton, its fine. It's been like what, over a month now since you two last…"

"One month, three days." She informed her. "Believe me… _I know_."

"If I had known that, I would've waited a couple more minutes to send Alex over there." Haley joked.

"Shut up." Peyton laughed. "C'mon, let's get this lighting fixed before the band arrives and we have a real problem on our hands." She changed the subject.

------------------------------

"Hey man." Nathan took a seat next to his big brother at the bar.

"Hey." Lucas turned around.

"So how did the surprise turn out?"

Lucas motioned to the bartender for another round. "It was going great 'til that Alex guy had to show up." He said with some distaste.

"You're still working yourself up on that. He's harmless Luke." Nathan replied. "Haven't you and Hales been friends with him since like kindergarten?" He added.

"Yeah, but there's always been something off with that kid." He took a sip of his drink. "To this day, Haley still doesn't want to admit that he had a thing for her."

Nathan laughed. "Wait, so _he's_ the guy…" He finally realized who Lucas was talking about.

"Yup." Lucas nodded.

"Maybe you do have something to be worried about then." Nathan patted his brother on the shoulder before sitting up and leaving.

"Thanks for the talk. I feel a lot better." Lucas mockingly replied.

------------------------------

"It's 8, where _are_ they. They aren't gonna show are they." Peyton paced up and down backstage nervously, hearing the crowd outside getting restless wasn't helping the situation either.

"Peyton, clam down. They'll be here." Haley assured her. "I'll go out there and stall 'em, kay. Don't worry." She continued.

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. "Oh and if you see Alex, tell him I'm gonna _kill_ him." Her smiled quickly faded.

…

As Haley was about to make me her onto the stage, out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy in question. "Hey. If I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere near Peyton right now. She's driving herself crazy back there."

"I was just looking for her, the boys just called. They're gonna be a little late, but they're on their way." Alex replied out of breath.

"Well you better go tell her that, she's about ready to rip your head off." Haley told him.

"On it." He dashed down the hallway.

------------------------------

"I heard you wanted to kill me?" Alex joked, seeing the blonde standing with her back to him.

Peyton turned around, "Where the _hell_ have you been… and where are the guys?" She said angrily, still pacing up and down.

"I just got off the phone with them. They're just stuck in a little traffic that's all." He told her. "I wouldn't let you down Peyton."

Peyton got teary-eyed, the stress of it all was finally getting to her. "Thanks."

"Come here." Alex tried to console her. "Everything's fine."

After a few seconds or so, the sound of his phone ringing broke their embrace.

"Hello?" He greeted the voice on the other end. "Yeah? Ok, great." He said before hanging up.

Peyton looked at him eagerly. "So…"

"They're here." Alex announced.

Peyton's face lit up as she cheered, "Lucas is going to love this." She proclaimed as she ran to the stage.

"Thanks again Alex." She yelled in his direction before disappearing behind the curtain.

He looked on until he realized the time it read on his wrist watch. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the nearby exit. Making sure no one was around, he quickly snuck out the door.

------------------------------

"You guys ready for some music or what!?" Peyton attempted to hype up the crowd.

She was answered with a loud roar. The anticipation in the club was almost unbearable.

"Well without further due, give it up for… _Interpol!!!_" She shouted.

The guys walked onto the stage, the crowd started to holler at a deafening volume.

Paul, the lead singer and guitarist adjusted the microphone stand, "We're Interpol. Let's tear the roof off this place…"

The drummer counted it down and the band's euphoric sound boomed through the club's loudspeakers. The crowd almost immediately going into a frenzy.

Peyton fought her way through the sea of people, at last making it to where Lucas and everyone else were standing. "Hey." She shouted over the tremendous buzz of the crowd.

Lucas saw the familiar face and took her in for a hug, wrapping his arm around her. "You did good Peyton." He replied. "I'm so proud of you." He added kissing her on the cheek.

All Peyton could do was simply let off a huge smile as she sunk deeper and deeper into Lucas' grasp, she was finally in bliss. She drained out all of the surrounding sounds, all except for one, the voice that was up on stage…

_She found a lonely sound  
She keeps on waiting for time out there  
Oh love, can you love me, babe?  
Love, is this loving, babe?  
Is time turning around?_

------------------------------

"This next song is called 'Who Do You Think'…" Paul announced.

The band started to play once again, the crowd falling back into their trance. This time however, the lights to the entire club went off. Unaware of the problem, both the band and the crowd went on as if it was merely just part of the show.

"That isn't suppose to happen, is it?" Lucas asked, turning in her direction.

Not hearing a response, he called out her name, "Peyton?"

He could barely see his own hand in front of him, let alone her. He suddenly realized that the space next to him felt a bit more vacant than it previously had been. He reached to his side… nothing.

Now in more of a panic, Lucas did circles where he was standing; which was pretty much all he_could_ do in the pitch black. "Peyton? Peyton!" He yelled over the crowd.

Still unsuccessful, he pushed his way through the crowd; making his way to corner of the room, where the breaker box was located. Feeling along the wall, he finally found the appropriate switch that had apparently been turned off and flipped it back on.

The lights slowly began to come back on, both the band and crowd still totally oblivious to the situation…

_Who do you think that is there?  
I came to fight  
I am in the air  
I always fall in these fights  
I know why  
Now who do you think that is there?_

Lucas ran back to into the sea of people. "Hales, you see Peyton?" He asked frantically, trying to catch his breath.

"Last I saw her, she was right here before the lights went out." She replied. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't find her Hales!" Lucas retorted.

"_Peyton!__Peyton!!_" He desperately screamed at the top of his lungs, scanning the entire room

He put his hands up against his forehead and dropped to his knees, unable to comprehend the sudden state of affairs. "_Peyton!!!_"

The only response he received was the one coming from the band still playing in the background…

_Only call them when I know I don't see them  
I only call them when I know I don't see them._


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. Things are finally beginning to unfold a bit.**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy. :P**

* * *

**Twelve**

Lucas lied in the bed. The past few days he hadn't had a real night's sleep, or any for that matter. More so just temporary moments of unconsciousness, but none lasting more than a few minutes if that. Whenever he was successful in closing his eyes, the vision of her would instantly reappear in his head. Her golden locks, her angelic face… her warm smile.

It had been exactly three days since the incident, but Lucas or no one in that case still hadn't the slightest clue what exactly even happened, let alone where she may be. Lucas had exhausted himself to no end, asking any and all of the people there at the club that night if they had seen or heard anything, but his search was for naught. He didn't dare to go to the police, he knew bringing them into this predicament would only cause more a problem than anything. He couldn't risk getting himself exposed, not now.

He arose from the bed, looking around the room, scanning over the familiar red walls. He had been in this room a million times but each time he was still amazed by the art plastered on about every inch of the space.

Since the night at Tric, Lucas spent every waking second here at her house. He had this notion that if he waited here long enough, she would eventually, miraculously come back to him… or at least he hoped.

He walked over to her desk and saw the numerous sketches scattered everywhere, one in particular catching his eye. He picked up the piece of paper and his heart almost sank to the floor realizing what the image was. It was the sketch she drew of him, her, and their soon to be baby. He grazed the young figure with his thumb, seeing its tiny face was almost too much for him to bear. Unable to hold back any longer, he cried into his hands; a tear fell from his face and dropped onto the drawing.

…

"Luke, you in here?" Haley shouted from downstairs.

"Hey." She greeted him, peering into the room. "You okay?" She asked recognizing something was wrong.

Lucas wasn't able to muster up any type of speech, nor did he care to. He simply just handed her the sketch.

Haley examined the drawing and immediately caught on. She didn't know what to say next, there was nothing she could say or do to make this situation for him any better.

"I'm sure she's fine Luke. You'll find her." Haley tried her best to console him, caressing his shoulder.

She was answered only with his silence.

Haley pouted looking over at the clock, "I should get going, Nate and James are waiting for me. Call me if you need anything, k?"

Lucas timidly nodded.

"Hang it there." She gave him a hug before heading for the door. "Oh, I brought over your mail. It was beginning to pile up so I figured I'd just bring it over for you to look at." She turned back around to tell him.

Lucas watched as she made her exit. Now being alone once again, he searched for something to take his mind off it all… something or someone who could provide him with that glimmer of hope he was desperately longing for.

He glanced back over to her desk and saw the jumble of sketches still laying there. He never understood how one girl could possibly be this messy. Straightening up the pieces of paper, he heard something fall to the ground.

He groaned as he bent down to pick up the object. He was pleasantly surprised with his discovery… it was the cancer survivor bracelet Peyton's birth mother, Ellie, had given her. He inspected the piece of jewelry. Knowing how much it meant to her, he made sure to put it in a place of safekeeping.

Lucas thought to himself. In that sudden moment of clarity, he knew where he had to go.

------------------------------

He pulled into the parking lot of the building and headed for the corridor. He greeted the people nonchalantly as he made his way to the desired room.

Finally reaching it, he paused for a moment at the entrance attempting to regain his composure. He slowly crept into the room, preparing himself for what he was about to see. Even doing so, he still almost lost his breath with the sight in front of him.

He watched her lying there motionless, so peaceful and calm.

"Hi mom." Lucas uttered sitting in the chair besides her.

He took a hold of her hand, grazing it ever so softly. "Sorry I haven't been here the past couple of days, but something came up." He told her, trying to hold back the tears.

He was really hoping for a response this time but didn't get one.

His emotion getting the best of him, he began to break down. "_Where_ is _she_ mom…?" Lucas sobbed uncontrollably. "I _need_her here… I need _you_ here."

"I wish I could just go back and change it all." He confessed. "I'm so sorry for everything." He whispered while resting his head on his mother's side.

"I'm gonna make it right, I promise." He said, kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

------------------------------

Back home, he dropped his car keys onto the table and flopped down on the couch. As he was doing so, he saw the stack of envelopes across from him. He remembered Haley telling him that she brought them over. He leaned over and grabbed the pile, shifting through them all.

"Bill, Junk, Bill, Bill…" He said to himself as he opened each of them.

He came to the last one and inspected the front of envelope. He noticed that there was no return address on it. He wanted to think it could've been a simple error of some sort but he knew better of it.

Taking a gulp, he reluctantly tore open the seal. He peeked inside and pulled the piece of paper out, reading it to himself.

"_Hello again. You didn't actually think it was over did you? You really need to stop misplacing things. I think I may have something of yours, not sure if you want it back or not. If you do, you know where to meet me. Oh yeah, I added a little reminder inside, just in case you haven't caught on by now."_

He tapped onto the bottom of the envelope, its contents spilling into his hand. His mind immediately went numb realizing what it was… it was a lock of her hair.

Lucas' face quickly turned from one of shock and horror to one of anger and hatred. He grabbed his keys and made a dash for the door, in pursuit to _finally_ finish this… once and for all.

------------------------------

Swerving his mustang through the traffic, Lucas was dead set on ending this whole ordeal. At this point it didn't matter _who_ it was, whoever it was they _were_ going to pay. He was ready and willing to do whatever it takes, even if it meant at his expense; as long as he knew _she_ was okay.

He stomped on his brakes, pulling up to the familiar abandoned factory. He couldn't forget it, the one with the faded words on the side, _Father & Son Printings_.

"Peyton!" He screamed as he ran towards the building.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Taking a few steps back, he lunged and kicked the door open with all his might.

He looked into the room. "Peyton!"

His eyes at last adjusting to the darkness, he could see a feint light in the middle of the room spotlighting a figure slumped in a chair.

"_Peyton!_" He sprinted in her direction.

She was tied to the chair and apparently unconscious.

"Peyton, baby wake up." Lucas attempted to awaken her, as he frantically tried to undo the knots on the ropes around her limbs.

…

Meanwhile in the room adjacent to theirs, _Mr. Daniels_ watched intently on the video monitor. "Let the games begin…" He smiled wickedly.

Motioning with his hand, he ordered the two masked men to make their presence felt. He wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily, not without having a little fun first.

* * *

**The grand finale coming soon. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's the last and final chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it, I put a lot of work into it. :)**

**I'll prob post an epilogue sometime in the near future, so look out for that as well.**

* * *

**Thirteen**

"Peyton, baby wake up." Lucas tapped her face frantically.

No matter the numerous attempts at untying the knots, he was unsuccessful. Getting frustrated, he began tugging and pulling on the rope with all his might.

Running out of ideas, he started kicking at the legs of the chair, trying to pry them away from the seat of her chair. Knocking off one leg one by one, he was finally was able to free her of her bounds.

"Peyton. Sweetie, get up." He tried to revive her once again.

"Luke…" Peyton replied still groggy.

"C'mon, we're gonna get out of here." He echoed softly.

Not getting a response, he picked up the blonde in his arms. He knew staying in this place much longer wasn't the best idea.

He quickly made his way to the door, as quickly as he could with her cradled in his arms. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the TV monitor flashed on.

"_Leaving so soon?"_ The man on the screen asked.

Knowing who it was, Lucas ignored the voice. Thinking he was about to make his escape, he turned the doorknob but soon realized that it wasn't budging.

"_You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily did you?"_ Mr. Daniels said smugly.

Lucas slammed his fist up against the door, hoping that would miraculously open it somehow.

"_Nice try."_

Lucas just stood there, his eyes fixed on the TV monitor, not saying a word; his eyes telling it all.

"_Cat cut your tongue?" _He asked.

Greeted with silence, Mr. Daniels began to get a little annoyed. _"Fine. If you don't want to talk, I guess I'll just get straight to it then."_

Not even a second after he finished his sentence, the door on the opposite end of the room opened and two masked men emerged from the shadows.

Lucas' eyes grew wide. He slowly placed Peyton down onto the floor as the men leisurely made their way to him. Standing over her, he waited in anticipation for the men; almost as if he knew what was about to come.

The two men lunged toward Lucas. He took a swing, immediately dropping one of the men to the floor. The other guy however grabbed him from behind, holding his hands back.

The man got up off the floor and wiped his lip. He gave off a smirk seeing his own blood smeared on his hand. He stared at the now defenseless boy for a split second before ultimately taking a quick jab at his jaw.

--

Lucas stirred awake, both his head and jaw were throbbing. He tried getting up but wasn't able to… he looked down and saw he was tied to a chair. He glanced over to his right and saw one of the masked men doing the same to Peyton again.

"Do anything to her and I'll kill you." He warned him.

The man paid Lucas no mind and continued to finish the task at hand. After doing so, he simply walked off and disappeared back into the darkness.

Lucas struggled with the bounds around his wrists and ankles, attempting to free himself of his current situation. Soon realizing this wasn't going to happen and tiring himself out, he slumped into his chair.

He glanced back over to the almost lifeless girl only a few feet from him. "Peyton." He whispered, not expecting to get a response back.

Just the sound of his voice, recognizing _who_ it was, seemed to trigger something inside of her, "Luke…" She answered under her breath.

"Hey." He smiled. "We'll be fine ok. We're gonna get out of here." He assured her.

Peyton mustered up the last bit of strength she had and nodded. "I'm just glad you're here." She told him.

"There's no place else I rather be." He looked at her helplessly. It was killing him that there was nothing he could do to help her.

…

"_Aww, that was actually kind of sweet." _Mr. Daniels mocked looking on at the monitor. _"But not sweet enough."_ He lashed out.

--

Haley knocked on Peyton's door. Still worried about Lucas, she figured she would drop by to see how he was holding up. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to answer the door, she just let herself in. She looked around the house, everything seemed to be fine.

She walked into the living room and saw the envelopes scattered all along the magazine table. She stood there slightly bewildered. Lucas usually kept all his things neat and in order for the most part.

Thinking nothing of it, she sat onto the couch and began picking up the pieces of paper. If there was one thing she despised, it was a mess. Picking up the next piece of mail, she was surprised to find out it wasn't an envelope, or even a piece of paper for that matter.

She looked down at her hand and saw the strands of hair resting there in her palm. She inspected the blonde curls, knowing only one person who could match the description.

Not until Haley read the note that was conveniently nearby did she start putting one and two together. She gasped to herself, now realizing what this all meant.

--

"_What's wrong?"_ Mr. Daniels asked, coming back onto the screen. _"Finally gave up?"_ He continued.

Lucas sat there stone-faced. He didn't bother nor want to respond.

"_This is no fun if we don't have some friendly banter, c'mon."_ He protested.

Lucas simply continued to sit there, as if he had any other choice, just tuning the man out.

"_I need to get some enjoyment out of this."_ The man pondered. _"I got it. I wanted to play nice, but you obviously wanted none of it. So… now I'm gonna do things more my way."_ He announced.

Lucas flinched a little but didn't want to show off any concern.

Not a second later, the oh-so-familiar electric shock began running through his veins. This was one sensation he had wished not to experience ever again.

With the electricity flowing though him, Lucas' body shook uncontrollably. He fought the urge to scream, not wanting to give the man any pleasure or satisfaction.

Mr. Daniels looked on angrily. He turned up the dial on the machine, hoping he would get a reaction then.

Unable to withstand the pain any longer, Lucas grunted over his breath. It was soft enough however for the man not to hear it still.

Mr. Daniels pounded his fist in frustration. Agitated, he tapped his fingers on the table, trying to come up with another plan of attack. After a minute or so, almost as if a light bulb went off in his head, he gave off a mischievous grin… it was brilliant.

Sweat now beading down his forehead, Lucas took a sigh of relief. With the pain and numbness was somewhat subsiding, he gained some feeling back into his body.

Just when he thought the torture was finally over, he heard the charging of the electricity start up again. He cringed in anticipation for the shock but there wasn't one.

Subsequently, much to his dismay and horror, he heard a loud screech coming from the side of him… it was Peyton.

He snapped his head around and saw the obvious anguish on her face.

"Ahh!!" Peyton gave off another scream.

Lucas could hear the popping of the bolts coming from her chair. With each shriek and yell that came from her direction, the more and more he was unable to keep his composure.

"STOP!!" He shouted, he couldn't take anymore of it.

"_You can end this." _Mr. Daniels reminded him. _"So you ready to talk?"_

Lucas put his head down in defeat. "Yeah." He said sounding dejected.

"_Alright, now we're getting somewhere."_ Mr. Daniels replied, reluctantly turning down the dial.

--

"Haley, I've been looking for you everywhere." Nathan came rushing into the room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on Lucas." She replied.

"How is he?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I don't know. He isn't here." Haley told him. "I just hope him, Peyton, and the baby are all okay."

"Wait… the _baby_?" Nathan looked at her puzzled.

Haley winced realizing that he had no idea.

"Does Lucas know…?" He continued.

Haley paused for a second, something seemed to catch her attention. "If he didn't, he does now." She announced picking up the drawing Peyton drew off her desk.

Nathan stared at the sketch. "Wow." He said still baffled.

--

"_So what's new with Lucas Scott?"_ Mr. Daniels mocked.

"What's it to you." Lucas retorted.

Mr. Daniels gave off a smirk. _"I see you and Miss. Sawyer are unfortunately still together, I would've thought for sure you'd screw that one up by now."_ He joked, but coming from him he was probably dead serious.

Lucas didn't bother to respond to that comment knowing he was just trying to get under his skin.

"_She looks a little plump around the edges."_ He observed.

"She's pregnant you bastard."

The man let out a slight laugh. _"I guess the apple really doesn't fall that far from the tree."_

"What's your deal. You had your fun, now let us go." Lucas demanded.

"_You really are thickheaded aren't you." _Mr. Daniels answered back. _"You know full well why you're here… murderer." _He said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

Lucas froze for a moment. He wanted to say something, anything to defend himself but there was nothing he could say; it was true, that indeed he was… a murderer.

"_Or have you forgotten already what you did… murdering your own father." _He reminded him.

"Shut up." Lucas snapped back.

"_The truth hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_Who_ the _hell_ are you?" Lucas asked getting annoyed.

"_Don't worry, all in good time." _Mr. Daniels informed him. _"In fact, I'm guessing by the end of today you'll wish you never asked me that question."_ He added, almost in a threatening manner.

--

A couple of hours had passed and the two were still tied up in the same predicament. Lucas looked over at Peyton, her lifeless body was still slumped in her chair.

Lucas wiggled in his chair again trying to free himself. Trying so hard to do so, he toppled over, his shoulder crashing to the floor.

"Oww." He grunted feeling the immediate pain.

He looked around the dusty floor, trying to access the situation. "Great." He sighed.

After a couple of minutes, his anxiety finally subsided a bit. Lying on the floor, he could've sworn hearing the sound of a feint ticking in his ears. Rolling over to where he thought the sound was coming from, he squinted and amidst in the shadows he could see a red light flashing ever so softly.

Not knowing what to make of it, he crawled over to the light to get a better look. Inching his way to the other end of the room, Lucas noticed the ticking getting louder and louder as he got closer to the red glow.

With the flickering of the one light that was present in the room, he was able to see glimpses of the object ever few seconds or so. It was a box of some sorts. There was a keyhole… the blinking red light of course… and a clock that seemed to be stuck on 12:00.

He put his ear up against the box. If the clock wasn't working than why was the box ticking?

It took him a couple seconds, but he soon realized what the thing in the box really was.

Backing away from the box as fast as he could, still being tied to a chair and all, he tried to make his way back to the center of the room. Before he was able to do so however, the man's voice greeted him once again.

"I see you found my little toy." Mr. Daniels bellowed, his silhouette appearing on the monitor.

Lucas twisted around to face him. "So what, you're going to just blow us up?"

"It's more of lets say an assurance." He explained. "But if you keep getting on my nerves, sure why not." He added, giving it some thought.

Mr. Daniels made a motion with his hand and one of his men stepped into the room. The man forcefully picked up Lucas who was still lying on the floor and placed him back in the middle of the room, next to his unconscious girlfriend.

He reached for the dial near his desk and spun it back on. The charges and bolts of electricity began to run through Lucas' body once again. His muscles tensed up almost immediately.

"Ughh." Lucas groaned in agony.

"_Now that I got your attention, sit there quietly and no one will get hurt." _He warned the boy. _"Don't worry we'll get this show off the road shortly." _He said before turning off the transmission.

--

Lucas struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew shutting them for any period of time wasn't a good idea, for his or Peyton's sake.

He looked back over in her direction, her condition still unchanged.

He released a deep sigh. How could he have been so stupid and selfish, putting the people he loved in so much danger? His mom, his sister, and most of all, the girl only an arm's reach away from him.

He came on this journey thinking he had nothing left to lose, but now that's far from the case… he's got _everything_ to lose. Not only the girl he loved, but also his… their unborn baby. He wished he could go back to that dreaded night and just take it all back. If he had known that all of this tragedy would happen, he never would've pulled the trigger.

At that moment, he set out that he was going to get her out of here, no matter what he had to do. He couldn't take anymore guilt, let alone heartache.

--

Mr. Daniels was still in the other room watching intently. He knew he would have to go in there eventually and finish this thing off once and for all, but he was enjoying this way too much to stop now. He wanted to milk this for as long as he could.

With a devilish smile on his face, he grabbed for his tumbler. He was about to take a drink when the image on his monitor suddenly went off. Slamming his glass on the table, he banged on the TV screen.

"_C'mon, you gotta be kidding me."_ He yelled in frustration.

--

Lucas sat there sulking in his own thoughts, trying to figure out what his next step would be. That's when he heard the creaking of the door on the opposite end of the room.

Watching as the door became slightly ajar, he had a blank expression on his face recognizing who the person was… it was Alex.

…

Alex ran towards Lucas and kneeled down, tugging on the knots around his wrists.

"So it was you all along." Lucas said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Shh, we don't have much time." Alex quickly replied. "He's coming."

Lucas looked at him confused. "Huh, who?"

"_What's going on in there?!" _Mr. Daniels yelled. The image on his monitor was still blacked out, but he could hear the voices.

"Just get her outta here." Alex whispered looking over at Peyton, who was still unconscious.

"Alex! _Who's_ coming, _who_ is it?!" Lucas shouted, wanting to know who the person was at last.

Before he could give him a response, a loud bang flooded the room. Lucas caught a glimpse of Alex's face, whose expression was now a cold, dull one.

Alex pulled his hands away from his stomach and saw the blood coating them. Giving Lucas an empty stare, he fell to the floor and stuttered, "Da… Dad."

Lucas looked down stunned, still not comprehending what happened. He bent down over his lifeless body. "Alex." He shook him a couple times.

Feeling someone's presence, Lucas glanced back at the door on the other side of the room and saw a figure standing there outlined in the shadows. His heart skipped a couple beats realizing who this may be.

The figure slowly crept closer towards him. Eventually, the man emerged from out of the darkness; half his body still engulfed in the shadows and the other half now illuminated by the flickering light. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes, he thought this had to be some twisted dream… this couldn't be real.

"This… this isn't real." Lucas stammered.

"Oh, it's real. As real as it gets." The man echoed.

"So Alex…" Lucas pondered.

"He was just another _mistake_, another _son_ who wouldn't listen to _daddy_." The man told him. "You should know all about that, don't you?" Dan grinned wickedly.

…

"What's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost." Dan went on, the smile almost permanently fixed on him.

"But… how?" Lucas replied still in shock.

"Who would've known that by paying off a couple police officers, one could damn near disappear from the face of the earth." He explained.

"So this whole time… all of it, it was all you?"

"Mr. _Dan_iels. I know you're a little thickheaded but c'mon, anyone could've gotten that." Dan mocked.

Lucas stared into his father's eyes, all he found was evil and malice. That's when he realized what he did that night wasn't so much a bad thing, it's what _had_ to be done; and in order to save all the people he loved from his grasp, he would have to _finish _the job this time.

"Of course it was me." Dan continued. "And what are you gonna do about it… _shoot me?_" He said smugly.

That was enough motivation for Lucas. He sprung towards him, cocked his arm back and struck Dan square on the chin.

Staggering back up, Dan wiped his lip. "Good right hook son."

"_Don't_ call me that." Lucas interrupted him.

"Was just trying to fatherly." He grinned.

Simply hearing his condescending voice was driving Lucas mad. He took another lunge at him.

Dan quickly grabbed Lucas' arm, bending it behind his back. "Slow down there tiger."

"Oww." Lucas groaned.

"Are you going to clam down?" Dan asked tightening his grip.

Lucas answered him with a swift elbow to the midsection.

"Ughh." Dan kneeled to the floor.

"Now you gone and pissed me off." He said clearly upset and annoyed at this point. Getting back up, he grabbed for his gun that was tucked in his holster and took a shot at Lucas, the bullet piercing his arm.

"Ahh!!" Lucas screamed clutching his arm.

"You never learn do you?" Dan hovered over Lucas shaking his head. "You _can't _beat me." He moved closer to him.

With anger in his eyes, Lucas paused for a moment and with no hesitation spat right in his father's face.

"_You stupid son of a… bitch!"_ Dan yelled, swinging his gun across Lucas' jaw.

"Fine have it your way." Dan pulled a remote of some sorts out of his pocket. "Remember that little _toy_ you found earlier." He walked over and picked up the box, placing it in the middle of the room. "I think its time to put it to some use." He announced, pushing the lone button that was on the remote.

Lucas watched as the timer on the box started to count down.

"In a little over 10 minutes, I'll finally put you _both_ out of your misery." Dan smiled before heading back for the door.

Using all of his strength, Lucas pulled himself up. He knew there was no turning back now, one way or another in 10 minutes this all was going to come to an end. He sought out that he and Peyton would end up on the better end of it.

He sprinted towards Dan and leaped onto his back, both of them crashing to the ground. Rolling around on the floor, they both took turns taking swings at each other.

Getting the upper hand, Lucas straddled himself on top of Dan and continued to pound his face in. He turned to look at the clock on the bomb, _5:00._

That was enough a distraction for Dan to turn Lucas over. Holding down Lucas' arm, he laughed manically seeing the blood gush out from it. He dug two of his fingers into the wound.

"Ahh!!" Lucas cried in pain.

Dan glanced over to his left and saw the gun resting there on the ground, only a few feet away from them. Trying to keep a hold of Lucas at the same time, he reached for the pistol.

Seeing what he was going after, Lucas fought with ever fiber in his being to hold Dan back but he was just too weak. As Dan inched ever so closer to the gun, Lucas took another look at the timer, _2:32._

His patience getting low, Dan pushed himself up off Lucas and sprung for the gun; or at least he tried to.

Just in the nick of time, Lucas grabbed onto his foot and was able to trip Dan up. Succeeding in shoving him back down to the floor, Lucas stretched his leg out and kicked the gun away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dan said angrily.

Both men proceeded to get back up to their feet. Both beat and battered, they stared holes into each other.

"It didn't have to end this way." Dan told his son, walking over to where the gun lied.

Lucas looked on helplessly as Dan made his way over to the firearm.

"Any last words?" Dan asked before reaching down for the pistol.

"Yeah." Lucas replied. "I hope you _burn_ in hell."

Dan chuckled and bent down to pick up the gun… but to his dismay it wasn't there.

Lucas gave off a smirk.

Dan looked at him confused.

Lucas put out his finger, signaling Dan to look behind him.

Slowly doing so, that's when he saw Alex lying there on the floor with the gun in his possession. Dan put his hands up in defeat. "Son…" He pleaded with his eyes glistening.

"Not this time… _dad_." Alex retorted, pulling the trigger.

The shot flooded the room and in an instant Dan dropped to the floor.

Lucas watched in shock. After composing himself, he jerked his head and glanced back over to the box that was still lying in the center of the room, _1:17_ it now read.

He ran to Peyton and quickly undid her strains. "Peyton, baby wake up." He tried to revive her.

He didn't have time to wait for an answer. Picking her up, he tucked her under his good arm.

He looked down at Alex and could see he was in pretty bad shape. "C'mon, we're getting out of here." He held out his hand.

Alex grabbed a hold of it while Lucas pulled with all his might.

"Ahh." Lucas screamed, the wound in his arm ripping further open with each unsuccessful tug.

"Just go." Alex told him, realizing this wasn't going to work.

"I'm not leaving without you." Lucas protested.

"Luke, Go!" Alex shouted noticing the time left, _0:15._

Lucas hurriedly made his way to the door but stopped to turn back around.

Alex nodded, assuring his brother he was doing the right thing.

With that, Lucas took one last look at the timer…

_0:03_

Making sure she was tucked under his arm tightly, he leapt forward as far as he could…

_0:02_

Landing on the pavement, he positioned himself over her to shield her from the debris…

_0:01_

Covering his ears, a tremendous boom erupted from behind them. The shockwave sending shivers down his spine.

…

A few moments later, Lucas uncoiled himself from around her.

Peyton's eyes began to flutter. She slowly opened them, seeing the big mushroom cloud and the building in front of her in flames. "Oh my god, what happened?" She said terrified.

"Long story." Lucas told her. "Everything's fine now." He pulled her in for an embrace, all in while trying to hold back the tears.

_**(: The End :)  
**_


	14. Epilogue

**Just keeping my promise. :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Six months later…_

"_We're almost there Mrs. Scott. Just a couple more pushes."_ The doctor told her.

"Ahh." Peyton screamed in obvious pain.

"Honey, you can do it. I'm right here." Lucas encouraged her, clutching her hand.

Peyton gave one last push with all her might. "Ughh."

"I can see the head." Lucas proclaimed, feeling a bit lightheaded after witnessing the whole ordeal.

A few seconds later, the two were greeted with the crying of their newborn baby. With the anguish finally over with, Peyton collapsed down onto the hospital bed in complete exhaustion. Lucas wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"_Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Meet your new baby daughter."_ The doctor informed them as she delicately wrapped the girl in a blanket and handed her to her mom and dad.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful. I can't believe she's actually _ours_." Peyton got teary-eyed, cradling her up against her chest.

Lucas stood there speechless, it all still not setting in.

"What should we name her?" Peyton asked as she continued to marvel at the beauty of their baby girl.

Lucas looked down at the angelic face of his newborn daughter, she was breathtaking. It was then at that very moment when the name suddenly came to him. _"Alexandra."_ His subconscious spoke for him.

"I love it." Peyton affirmed, handing the baby to him.

A sudden surge of emotion rushed through his body, a good kind, one he hadn't experienced or felt ever before until now… he was not only a proud dad, but brother as well. "Yeah, I do too." He uttered, simply rocking her back and forth ever so gently in his arms.

"You wanna meet your Grandma Karen?" Lucas gleamed, giving his best attempt at a baby voice. "Do you, huh?" He proceeded to walk over to the chair only a few feet away.

"Hi you. Hi…" Karen smiled, greeting her new granddaughter. "She has your eyes." She told Lucas.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey." Haley said peaking in.

"Come in, come in." Peyton insisted.

Haley rushed into the room, Nathan and James not too far behind.

"And _who_ do we have here?" Haley asked, noticing the new face.

"We have a Alexandra Anna Scott." Lucas announced.

"Hi you, I'm your Auntie Haley." Haley picked her up, tickling her nose.

"She's beautiful Luke." Nathan added.

"She is isn't she." He replied. "I'm just happy that you guys are here with me. I know this past year or so hasn't been the greatest, but hopefully that's all behind us now." He went on, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"C'mere." Peyton told him.

The two came together for an embrace. In the midst, Lucas reached for his mom while Peyton motioned for Haley and Nathan. Nathan flopped James down onto the bed as the six of them surrounded and formally introduced the new member to the Scott family to the world.

* * *

_**The End… really this time. ;)**_


End file.
